Lacrymosa
by TwilightthgiliwT
Summary: Viloet Thompson's mom left and she has an abusive dad, so she cuts herself. But when a new student arrives at her school named Jace Black, they both contain feelings for eachother. Can they change eachothers' lives? Some language, maybe lemons later on.
1. Welcome To My Crappy Life VPOV

**Author's Note: HI! This is my first fan fiction story and I'm really excited to share it with you all! I'm a sorta-good writer and please only submit supportive criticism. **

________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related-that all belongs to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. And I am sooo not her-if I was would I really be here right now?

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One: Welcome To My Crappy Life VPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! _My aggravating alarm clock sounded way too early in the morning. It was 5:45 AM, time to get up and start my first day as a junior at the small town high school in Ketchikan, Alaska. I live alone with my abusive dad, Kevin-not having heard from my mother since I was ten when she ran off with another man. That's when my dad started being like the way he is now; abusive, terrifying, and grotesque. He actually used to be nice and gentle, not criticizing me every opportunity he got and calling me worthless and the reason my mom left us.

Over the years I've actually come to believe him. I mean I had no friends or anything, I was barely even passing in school. So, I don't blame her for the sucky life I have now, living in fear of coming home and getting killed every single day, not having any friends, and cutting myself. All of that was my fault-if only I was better in every way she probably wouldn't be living the way I do right now; cutting myself. Only deep enough to feel the pain and to escape the outside discomforts of the world for a little while-never deep enough to die. I don't know why I don't just kill myself already and get it over with, I have nothing to live for.

Enough rambling on and on about my pathetic life and onto the story. I grumpily sat up and stretched, wincing when one of my cuts got stretched too far. I looked down at my blood-stained shirt and sighed, another day to live in agony-wahoo. I slowly got up off of my mattress and walked the few feet needed to my door. I slowly creaked it open freezing when it squeaked. I finally managed to get the door opened without making too much noise and stepped outside into the hallway. I silently tiptoed down the hall and to the staircase, staring down at the couch where Kevin was passed out on-thank goodness. Knowing that the coast was clear because he was more than likely experiencing a hangover I quickly walked back up the hall and to my bathroom.

I turned the rusty knobs of my shower on and stepped in. The hot water was comforting against my skin-not something I experienced much, comfort. I washed my hair and body, having to scrub a little to get the caked on blood off of my wrists where I had cut myself the night before. All too soon the water began to get cold so I got out of the shower. Respiration covered the mirror so I wiped it off, staring at my bruised and scarred body. I lightly traced over some of my old scars Kevin had inflicted on me over the past years. I hated the scars and bruises that covered me from head to toe, I wished they'd go away. The only bad part about cutting myself was the scars it left behind, the sensation was refreshing though. Like I said, I just hated the scars. I finished looking at my ugly body and fixed my blonde hair in its usual manner, flat-ironed and emo-looking; perfect.

I then walked back to my room, silently to ensure He wouldn't wake up. Looking through my pitiful closet I chose something to wear-a black t-shirt, dark-washed skinny jeans, and my trusty old black Converses. I put my ensemble on and glanced at the clock, it was 6:50-time for me to head out the door and grab breakfast. I grabbed my black hoodie and bag and made my way downstairs. I slowly opened the front door and winced as it groaned and Kevin's snoring stopped. I froze and in a few seconds his snoring proceeded. Assuming he was still asleep I squeezed out of the door and made my way to my old, beat-up black Camaro. I got in and dug my key out of my bag, shoving it into the ignition it roared to life and headed to Flo's Diner at the end of town.

My car roared through town, causing people to stare but I didn't mind-I'd gotten used to it. About seven minutes of driving later I arrived at the diner, just like I did every morning to get something to eat. I pulled my car to a spot and stepped out into the cold morning air, pulling my hoodie on as I walked to the door. A few teenagers I recognized from school stood by their cars and laughed at me, calling me all sorts of names. But I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore. I'd grown numb to the pain of the teasing and what-not. I entered the diner and took a seat, a waitress immediately came over and asked me what I wanted to drink-coffee, my usual answer, came as a reply. She came back with my drink and I ordered my food. When she returned I looked up at her and winced because she looked just like my mom-blonde hair and big green eyes, but only I knew it wasn't her, this woman was too young. Seeing anyone who looked like my mom made my heart ache, I wanted to cause them pain so they would know the pain I was feeling. I also wanted to believe it was actually her, and that she had come to save me. But it never was and I never got any satisfaction over it.

I finished eating and headed to school. I liked getting there as close to 8:00 as possible because I didn't have anyone to talk to for those few extra minutes before class. I parked in my designated parking space and shut the car off, stepping out into the parking lot. I heard people laughing at me, calling me "The Emo Girl"-but like I said, I didn't care. I lethargically made my way to the office to get my schedule, and the secretary smiled at me. Needless to say I didn't repay the favor. My locker number was 613, I noted without any emotion, the same as last year. As I walked into the building and down the hall I could tell this was going to be another boring year, the same as before. With people taunting and teasing me aimlessly, and to wrap it all up going home every night getting beat. Super. I guess I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going because I bumped into someone. I came out of my faze and stared at the face of the gorgeous boy before me. He had straight black hair and piercing light-blue eyes, I looked into them and felt fireworks go off. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said, looking rather shy, "I'm Jace by the way, Jace Black." "I'm Violet Thompson," I replied, not noticing anything in the world other than the marvelous boy in front of me. He smiled at me and showed his brilliantly white teeth, dazzling me. And then I did something amazing, something I hadn't done since my mom left. I actually smiled. At that moment I could tell this would be no ordinary year.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sooooo, tell me what you think! Love it, hate it, what? Plz tell me! If you do I might give you a cookie!**


	2. My First Day At School Alone JPOV

A/N: Okay thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far. Here is the second chapter of my story! Enjoy! Oh, and this is in Jace's POV of his first day at school.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own any of her characters. But I do own Jace and Violet!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two: My First Day At School Alone JPOV**

Today was my first day at school alone. Of course I'd been to school before, several times in fact, but this was the first day I'd be going to school alone.-Absolutely alone. No mom or dad or any family members there to tell me what to do. Sure it had taken a LOT of begging and pleading on my part to get them to agree to this, but they finally agreed. Over the past years they'd come to find high school a bit boring so they were going to college this year. But I've always liked high school more because it was way easier so that's why I was going to high school and the rest of my family were going to college.

Just in case you're wondering who I've been talking about for the past paragraph is my family. You see my family and I aren't normal, were supernatural I guess you could call it. The majority of my family are vampires: my aunt Alice and Rosalie, my adopted great-grandparents Carlisle and Esme, and also my uncles Jasper and Emmett. My grandparents are both vampires-Bella and Edward. But vampires don't grow so you're probably wondering how my grandparents produced my mom. Well you see my grandmother was still human when she gave birth to my mother, Rensemee, so she is half-human half-vampire. And to top it all off my dad, Jacob, is a werewolf. So what am I? you're wondering. Well I guess I'm part human, vampire, and werewolf. An off mix assuming you knew that vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. So I'm kind of going through an identity crisis right now. But the cool thing about being what I am is that I'm one-of-a-kind, no other half-vampire half-human hybrid has ever mated with a werewolf. But the coolest thing about being what I am, a tribrid I guess you could call it, is that I can turn into a black mountain lion with green eyes. Of course I'm not as big as my dad when he transforms into a werewolf but I'm pretty close to his size. But the weird thing is I'm 30 years old but only look eighteen. Yay for the effects of being almost a complete immortal. The only bad thing about living forever is that everyone around me has a mate, but I don't and I'm getting kind of sick of it. Maybe my luck will change though, maybe in this small town I'll find my soul mate. What the hell, I have the rest of forever to worry about that matter so on with another.

Alice had woken me up SUPER early to make sure I was ready for school and looked presentable. She didn't really like my emo-looking style but she was gonna have to deal with it because there was no absolute way in hell I'd wear the preppy crap she wanted me to wear. So over the years she'd come to be tolerable with my clothes but always made sure they were presentably stylish. As I grouchily got up out from under my nice comfy comforter I decided one day I'd shoot the immortal pixie in the head so she wouldn't bother me anymore. Of course she wouldn't get hurt but it would still make me laugh. I just really hated getting up early. I guess I inherited that trait from my dad, he LOVED to sleep and man am I not kidding.

As soon as I had gotten up and Alice knew I was awake she told me my clothes were in my bathroom and after giving me one of her blindingly-bright super-pixie smiles skipped downstairs. I groaned when I realized just how early she had woken me up-6:00 AM. Just terrific I thought to myself, just terrific. I slowly made my way to my huge bathroom, wincing when my feet hit the cool marble floor. I was definitely going to be getting heated flooring in the near future. Of course the floor probably wouldn't have been cold to a human, but I'd always been hotter than humans (in both ways I might add). Seeming though both my mom and dad averaged a temperature of 105 degrees Fahrenheit I was bound to be the same damn internal temperature.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, my hair was messed up big time and my eye liner was smeared. I was a wreck. The shower knobs turned easily in my hands as I turned them to the waters hottest setting and stepped in. The water I knew would probably scar a normal human but to hell with normal for me, it was barely even hot enough to make me relax. I washed myself and quickly got out of the shower, running the towel through my hair to help reduce its wetness. I looked down at my scarred wrists and frowned. I hated that I felt the need to cut myself, especially when the life I lived was as good as it was. Some people would call me spoiled and I could believe them. But even with the massive amounts of good things in my life I still felt something was missing. And so in cutting myself the void was filled. Of course when my family found out that I cut myself they went ballistic, but after they discovered I couldn't possibly kill myself by doing that (thank you dad for my super-fast healing power) decided to let me deal with it myself. But of course they considered sending me to a therapist quite a lot but they never actually did. Sure they threatened but I could get out of just about anything. I knew that it hurt my family to know I was unhappy but time and time again after assuring them there was nothing they could do about it they didn't show the pain as much.

I put my clothes on and sighed in relief, Alice picked me out something sensible to wear. A black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and my favorite black Converses. I then fixed my hair like I did every day, parted to the side and flat-ironed. Next came my eye liner, and as I put it on I thought about the many things Emmett had called me over the years for wearing it.-Sissy, gay, pussy, etc. but I really didn't care anymore because I knew very good and well I wasn't gay I just liked to express myself by putting it on. To hell with Emmett, he was more girly than me. Well that wasn't necessarily true but it made me feel better. Last of all I put in my lip and earrings, I thought they were awesome. Once again they were part of how I expressed myself, and of course Emmett had something to say about it. Come to think of it Emmett had something to think of everything and anything.

Once I was ready I walked downstairs at human speed. No need in suffering earlier than I could prevent. Everyone was in the living room hanging around except my mom, dad, and Esme who were in the kitchen. Esme of course was cooking and my mom and dad were eating. After all these years and Esme still insisted on cooking for us, us that is being the only people in the house who ate food. Quickly and silently I sat down beside my mom just as Esme sat a steaming bacon omelet in front of me accompanied by a tall glass of orange juice. "Hey, baby," my mom exclaimed when she saw me and immediately reached over to hug me. "Hello, mother," I stated back not any where near as enthusiastic as she had been in her greeting. "Ready for your first day at school all by yourself?" she asked, taking a bite of the fried mushrooms in front of her. Mushrooms were the only human food she liked, but I didn't so thankfully that characteristic was left out of my gene pool. "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, eating some of my food with a frown. "What's wrong, Jacie?" Rosalie asked patiently from across the room on the couch with Emmett, the douche. "He's emo, Rosie. So everything's wrong with him," Emmett replied giving me a smirk, resulting in Rosalie giving him a solid thwack on the head. "Nothing, Rose. Alice just woke me up super-fucking early is all," I stated back. "Language, young man, language," growled my dad, glaring at me and thus making me sort of scared. He could be extremely so when he got angry. I quickly mumbled under my breath, "Sorry." I knew that he had heard it because of his supernatural hearing, thank goodness.

The rest of breakfast I spent eating in silence, the rest of my jubilant family discussed their oh-so-wonderful lives with each other. Finally I had enough of it and got up to leave. "Wait, Jace," my mom called pleadingly. She hopped up with her amazing grace and speed and hugged me tightly. "My baby is growing up so fast," she wailed into my shirt, squeezing me even tighter. "Mom, we already discussed this. I'm thirty years old. Its time for baby-Jacie to grow up," I stated matter-of-factly. "Ok, ok, you're right," she said and unwound her embrace, "but remember Mommy can come and pick you up if you get scared and the house is only a few minutes run away." "Okay, mom. I understand. I just have to get to school. I'll behave I promise." That seemed to satisfy her and she let me go. Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella also gave me goodbye hugs and kisses before I walked out of the door. Carlisle, Jasper, Dad, Emmett, and Edward all being too manly to give me a hug all just told me goodbye and to be safe. Just as I expected Emmett called out a smartass comment right before I stepped out of the house, "Oh, Emo-Boy, cheer up! Its not so bad." I glanced back and mumbled back, "Whatever, jackass." I knew my dad would have something to say about that when I got home but I didn't care, I just wanted to get to school. I had a really good feeling that this year in school would be exciting and secretly I was ecstatic. Ha, imagine that. Me, ecstatic. I ran over to my prized Corvette Stingray and climbed in. The soft leather felt good underneath me as the car purred to life. Thankfully just like all the other members of my family I loved fast cars, but my car was my absolute favorite.

I sped through the roads to school, quickly an old black Camaro. Soon I made it to school and parked in an available parking spot. Aimlessly I walked to the front desk, got my information I needed and walked down the hall to my locker. Apparently I mustn't have been paying attention to where I was going because I bumped into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I admitted, immediately being taken aback by how beautiful she was. "I'm Jace by the way, Jace Black," I stated again staring into her beautiful purple eyes. "I'm Violet Thompson," she replied, blushing slightly. I smiled when I saw her blush and when she smiled back I was star-struck. Holy-shit! I thought. I just imprinted or found my soul mate or whatever the hell I'm supposed to do. I could definitely tell this would be a great year at school.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, love it, hate it, what? I need reviews people! PLZ!!! Just in case you didn't realized it but this chapter was in Jace's POV. So far this is the longest chapter I've done. Tell me if I'm just rambling on and on during the story plz so I can correct it! Thanks bunches!


	3. The Beginning To a Wonderful Thing VPOV

_A/N: Okay thanks oodles for all the reviews and support. Keep it up guys, and I might make it rain chocolate kisses for you! This is in Violet's POV by the way!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Disclaimer__**: I don't own anything from the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them. But I do own the most awesome characters in the story!!! (Violet and Jace)**_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter Three: The Beginning To a Wonderful Thing VPOV**_

_I guess I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going because I bumped into someone. I came out of my faze and stared at the face of the gorgeous boy before me. He had straight black hair and piercing light-blue eyes, I looked into them and felt fireworks go off. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he said, looking rather shy, "I'm Jace by the way, Jace Black." "I'm Violet Thompson," I replied, not noticing anything in the world other than the marvelous boy in front of me. He smiled at me and showed his brilliantly white teeth, dazzling me. And then I did something amazing, something I hadn't done since my mom left. I actually smiled. At that moment I could tell this would be no ordinary year._

The bell rang like two seconds after I made the most wonderful discovery in the frickin world aka Jace. I cursed under my breath and looked into his gorgeous eyes, blushing furiously. "We better get to class," he smiled, almost making fall to the floor in awe. "Um, yeah. See you around?" I nervously asked, staring down at my shoes. He was wearing Converses too, maybe we had stuff in common. Oh god I hoped so, but what would he see in me? I was possibly the most horrific and uncool person on the face of the earth and I'm pretty sure he could get any girl he wanted so what in the world would he see in me. Better not get your hopes up, he might not-. His next words caught me by surprise, I had no idea he would ever in a million years say it to me but he did, "Yeah, I'll see you around. I'd like to hang out sometime, but I think we need to get a move on before we get in trouble." I smiled and nodded hurrying away from him with a glance over my shoulder. He was so gorgeous it wasn't even funny! Gosh I think I'm about to have a heart attack here!

I quickly made my way to homeroom, slinking in through the door in the nick of time, taking a seat at the back of the room. First period I had health, gee great. I just oh so really wanted to hear some old hag preach to me about drugs and worse-the birds and the bees. I thought I was going to fall asleep but thankfully the encounter with Jace in the hallway left very pleasant images in my head, and so I managed to not fall asleep. The bell thankfully rang before the end of the century and I slowly made my way into the hallway, ignoring the ever-present stares and whispers. The way to my locker was blocked by only about five thousand people who needed to move the hell out of the way, but I managed to make it to my locker without injury. Slowly the locker knobs turned in my hands and I pried it open, slinging my Health book into the back and picking up my history and science book, no need in making more trips than necessary. As I slammed my locker shut a familiar face popped up at the locker beside me. "Hey, Violet," he said, closing his locker with ease. "Hey, Jace. Is this your locker?" I gestured to the locker at my right, where he was standing. "Yeah, pretty ironic if you ask me," he stated back, unlocking the locker with ease. I smiled again, blushing slightly. What in the world was wrong with me I don't know. All I did know was that he was smiling at me and if he kept on doing that I thought I might pass out on the floor. "You have such a pretty smile, you should show it more often," Jace said looking at me with his beautiful eyes. They were the color of the sky, only sharper and a million times prettier. But just like the sky they were filled with clouds full of emotion. The bell rang and I blurted out just in time, "Thanks, Jace. I like your smile too," and with that I walked away, down the hall to history.

History passed with ease, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I mentally slapped myself, why would he like me? He said he liked my smile but that was probably it. I didn't think of myself as being pretty seeming as I was covered from head to toe in bruises and scars. But maybe, just maybe, a small part in the back of my mind whispered, maybe he likes you. Suddenly I popped out of my little fantasy world when the teacher asked me a question. "What year did the Revolutionary War start, Mrs. Thompson? That's the fifth time I've asked you," the teacher, Mr. Ronswith, growled at me. Ignoring the snickers and whispers around the classroom I answered, "1723." of course I was wrong and everyone laughed at me, but to hell with them-I didn't care. Thankfully as I slipped back into my dream world where images of Jace flashed before my eyes and history was done before I knew it. I smiled to myself and got up, slipping my history book into my bag and taking out my science book. I walked to science quietly, once again ignoring all the chaos going on around me.

Stepping into the science room guess who I saw sitting beside the only other open seat. Why of course only one person, Jace, who was smirking, looking like he'd won the lottery. I blushed and sat down beside him, placing my book on the table that we shared. "Hello again, Violet," he whispered, smiling up at me from beneath his thick lashes. "Hey, Jace," I whispered back, turning to pay attention to the lecture the teacher was giving on photosynthesis and respiration. Jace scribbled something onto a piece of paper and passed it to me. _I meant what I said about your smile earlier. It is beautiful, just like you. _the piece of paper said. I scribbled my response back onto it. _Thanks, your smile is too, and so are you. _I slid it back to him, keeping my eye on the teacher to make sure he didn't see_. Tell me about yourself_, his response was. _Well, I live with my dad and I am 16, and I'll be 17 on December 13th__, _I responded. Slipping the paper over to him slyly, but apparently not slyly enough, the teacher saw. He walked over and took the note saying, "I'll take that." The teacher walked to his desk and read it to himself, deeming it not juicy enough to read out loud he shoved it into his desk and began talking again. I looked beside me where Jace smiled reassuringly at me and my heart took off. I smiled and hid behind my hair for the rest of class.

The bell rang and I slowly got up and began walking to the door of the classroom, but someone placed a hand on my arm and pulled me to a stop, gently. I tried to hide the pain that it caused me because Jace had grabbed a spot where I had a huge bruise on. But apparently I didn't hide it good enough because Jace asked me, "What's wrong, Violet?" I swallowed back tears and he pulled his hand off of my arm thankfully and responded, "Nothing, nothing at all. I just uh, stubbed my toe and it hurts." He nodded and thankfully didn't say anything else about it. He smiled and asked me, "What class do you have next? I have English." I sighed in my head because I didn't have that class next and I wanted to be in class with him again, to be able to look into his stormy eyes and try to decipher what made them that way. "Oh, um I have Math next," I responded, looking into his cloudy, emotional eyes. His smile decreased as he responded, "That's too bad, well I'll see you around." I grinned and replied, "Yeah, see you." I walked through the hall to Math, taking my time mulling over what he had said to me. He had called me beautiful, so the chances of him liking me suddenly became more and I cheered up instantly.

Math passed quickly without incident and I walked to my locker to drop off my books. Not seeing Jace at his locker my newly-acquired smile vanished from my face. Walking to lunch I bumped into someone who gave me the death glare, stating very clearly that if I did that again the little emo girl would be no longer. I gulped and stood in the lunch line, only bothering to get a water. Finding an available table where no one else was at, I sat down, laying my head down onto it. I suddenly felt very sore from my daily beating yesterday. Sighing I sat up, unscrewing my bottle of water and taking a sip. Looking over the entire cafeteria I spied a familiar black haired, blue eyed boy. He must have spied me because he grinned and gestured with his finger for me to come here. I got my bag and water and made my way over to his table. "Thanks for coming over here, I was bored without you," Jace said looking at me and then taking a bite of the food in front of him. "You're welcome. You are the only person who's ever wanted to talk to me here. Why is that? I mean to everyone else I'm a freak but you don't seem affected by that," my mouth puked out the words before I could even think about them. Great, he really was going to think I was a freak now. He placed his hand on top of the one I had resting on the table, and I noticed he was on fire, he must be delirious so no wonder why he was talking to me. "I don't think that you're a freak, you're the only person here who looks normal. And you're nice, unlike the rest of these bitches here. And me and you, we don't look much different," he stated back, squeezing my hand in reassurance and intertwining our fingers. My heart galloped at the touch and feel of his hand on mine, and also at his unexpected response. "Yeah, we do. Thanks for not calling me a freak," I stated, staring at his beautiful, perfect face. "What's with the scars on your arms?" he asked, tracing over some of them with the other hand that wasn't holding mine. "Um, a car accident, there was a lot of glass and stuff," I lied, hoping that he wouldn't see through my façade. "Its pretty interesting that the glass cut you and spelled out what it says," Jace said tracing over the words. I pulled my hands away from him and pulled my hoodie sleeves over my arms, crossing them over my chest. What he was referring to were the words "I hate my life" I had carved into my arms. "What's with the scars on your wrists," I asked looking at his face which seemed to read 'sorry for saying that'. "I got into a fight and it got pretty intense, the dude cut me and stuff," he stated back, "Sorry for asking that it wasn't in my place to." I looked into his hurt eyes and replied, "No, its okay, sorry I asked you." Placing my hand in his he seemed to brighten up immediately. "Its ok. I really shouldn't have asked," he replied squeezing my hand again. He looked into my eyes, taking my breath away. I knew the rumors would be flying about us two but I could care less. The bell rand and I silently cursed in my head, I wanted more time to spend with him but NOOOO the school didn't want that. He stood up and helped me up, still holding my hand. "What class do you have next?" I asked as we walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall. "Gym," he said and in my head I burst out into the touch down dance. "Me too," I replied looking up at him. He was about six feet tall, compared to my height at five foot four he was really tall. Grinning at my response we walked down the hall together, separating to change clothes and then walking into the gym together when we were changed.

In gym the teacher didn't make us do anything that day, only to watch some dumb video about what was and wasn't allowed in gym-super. The good thing about it thought is that Jace and I got to sit together and talk quietly throughout the video. We talked about lots of things and it seemed we had a lot in common. Our favorite bands were Paramore, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, and Skillet.-Also known as rock music from thirty years ago. We both agreed that the rock nowadays was too techno and stupid. **(A/N: The year is 2043, Jace was born in 2013 when Nessie was 7 years old. Violet was born in 2026.) **Our favorite colors were red and black and we both loved reading and Italian food. I couldn't believe I was opening up to him so much, I had never talked to anyone like this and I liked it. He was surely going to change me even more, that I was sure of.

All too soon gym ended and we had to go our separate ways, me to Art and him to Health-poor him. In Art we got to do whatever we wanted so I sketched a picture. It was of Jace, letting the pencil guide my hand I got entirely transfixed by drawing him. When I was done I was speechless. It looked just like him, you could see the emotion in his eyes and his haunting expression sent shivers down my spine. Art was over a few minutes after I got done drawing him and walking down the hall I held the picture to my chest tightly. I shoved my necessary books into my bad and began walking to my car, frowning because I didn't see Jace anywhere. I got into the parking lot and heard someone calling my name, it was Jace and immediately I felt better. When he caught up to me he smiled, "I wanted to give you something." He handed me a piece of paper with his phone number on it and I smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Jace," I smiled, "I don't have a piece of paper but my number is 394-2739. Can you remember that?" He nodded and replied, "And I also wanted to give you this." Jace then hugged me and I nearly passed out, he was HUGGING me, I couldn't believe it. I hugged him back and we pulled away after a few seconds, much to my torture. "See you," I said grinning from ear to ear and what just occurred. "See you, I'll text you later," he said and began walking to his car. I walked to my car and started it up, smiling to myself at the wonderful day that I just had. I really didn't want to go home but I had nowhere else to go so grumpily I sped away to my house.

When I got home I cursed, Kevin was home and I knew what that meant. Torture, lots and lots of torture. I stayed in the car for a few minutes, not wanting to face what was coming my way. But wanting to go ahead and get it over with I went inside of the house and tiptoed up to my room, hoping and praying he didn't hear me. I opened my door and placed by bag on the floor, taking out the picture I had drawn of Jace and shoving it under my bed. I did NOT want Kevin to find it, he'd kill me if he found out about Jace and me. I turned around as I heard my door open. Prayers unanswered Kevin stepped into my room, a solid smirk planted on his face. "So nice of you to come home, Violet," he said with a false smile, making me shiver in a bad way. "We never finished our game last night, Violet. Would you like to play again?" he asked. When I didn't answer he lunged forward, grabbing a fist full of my hair and whispered into my ear, "Well, I don't care what you want. We're gonna finish the game whether you want to or not." I shivered, biting my tongue in an effort not to let the tears come out. He pushed me down onto my bed and began kissing me all over my neck. "Stop it, Kevin," I screamed, trying to shove him off of me, without success because I was a lot smaller than him. "Shut up, girl, or I'll cut your tongue off," he growled, his hands fumbling over my shirt. He began kissing me again, as he stuck his tongue into my mouth I bit it and he pulled back cursing. Then he began punching me in the stomach and I cried out in pain. What did I do to deserve this? I wondered, if only my mom didn't leave then everything would have been all right. I began crying, balling my arms around my torso in order to protect it from the punched being thrown at me. "You pathetic little bitch! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget. You worthless whore, don't ever bite me again. If you do you want have any teeth to bite with!" he shouted over my cries of pain, slapping me in the face. He picked me up off of my bed and threw me on the wall. I hit the ground hard and saw stars from the pain. He seemed satisfied with what he had done to me and left the room after he spat at my feet, and mumbled a few more words at me.

I got up and cried out when my back started to ache from the impact with the wall. My phone then began to vibrate, I picked it up and saw I had a text from Jace. What a super-frickin' time for him to text me. Falling onto my bed I replied to him, my tears making it nearly impossible to be able to decipher what I sent. My whole body hurt like hell and when Jace replied I told him I had to go. Thinking about him only made me hurt worse, my heart ached to be with him. Anywhere but here, anywhere. Remembering the picture I had drawn of him, I took it out. I hugged it to my chest, tears gushing out of my eyes. I hated my life, hated it so much. The only good thing in it was Jace, but he hadn't exactly said he liked me too. Looking at the now tear streaked drawing I cried myself to sleep, thinking about how much it sucked to be me right now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know, I was really mean to Violet but it is necessary in the story. Tell me what you think, love it, hate it, or what? Please click the little review button and I'll make the sun shine skittles for you!**


	4. The Ugly Truth Almost Revealed VPOV

**A/N: Hey guys its me! Thanks for the reviews and everything, they make me smile! This chapter is in Violet's POV idk when I'm gonna do another chapter in Jace's POV…sooo here it goes!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the fabulous Stephenie Meyer!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Four: The Ugly Truth Almost Revealed VPOV**

My alarm clock blared me awake the next morning. I groaned and sat up; the picture of Jace I had drawn was crumpled to my chest. Uncrumpling it I noticed big bruises on my arms-great another thing for Jace to notice. Sighing I got up and slowly made my way to my door, creaking it open quietly to go and take a shower. My beating last night left my back feeling like it had been driven over by an 18 wheeler, but I was alive. Not hearing anything but Kevin's slow breathing and snoring I took it as an okay that I could take a shower without waking him up and releasing more torment upon me. Taking a shower helped relieve some of the tension coiled up into my aching muscles, which made me feel much better. The only thing that could make my day even more awesome was seeing Jace, which I was pretty sure I was going to get to do, thank goodness. When the shower water began to get cold I got out, breathing in the steamy air. Today I didn't feel like fixing my hair-so I left it in its normal way-that is curly and long. Drying off I noticed three huge bruises on my back, they were all the size of my hand outstretched. A tear escaped my cheek when I noticed how horrible I looked; Jace would probably not like me anymore if he knew my secret. So I had to keep it from him, no matter what cost.

I got ready and realizing how early it was, decided to ask Jace if he wanted to get breakfast with me. Surprisingly my phone vibrated within a few seconds after I sent it. Jace replied saying he'd be more than happy to. I smiled jubilantly and told him to meet me at Flo's Diner at the end of town. Rushing to get ready I accidentally knocked down my lamp from my night stand. I froze, cursing to myself at being so clumsy. Hopefully Kevin didn't hear… Much to my horror it must have woken him up because here he came, pounding up the stairs yelling. He threw my door open, his eyes red with rage, breath reeking of alcohol and began slapping me on my face. He knocked me down and I scrambled into a corner of my room, waiting for the rest of my torture. "Bitch, I was sleeping! Do you have no respect for me? Someone seriously needs to teach you a lesson, and by someone that's going to be me!" he yelled furiously, kicking me in my stomach, causing me to cry out in pain. "Ss-to-oop!" I managed to scream from underneath my sobbing and miraculously he did. "That should teach you to wake me up again, whore" he spat and then thundered back downstairs to the couch that awaited his solemn return. Clutching my sides I managed to sit up, gasping at the pain. I sobbed, realizing I needed to get out of the house as fast as I could before more pain was inflicted upon me. Grabbing my bag and phone I flew down the stairs, ignoring the agonizing pain my body was going through and ran to my car. Kevin apparently didn't want to get up from his cozy domain to punish me further and for that I was glad. I cranked up my car and hurled the car into reverse, all the while tears streaming down my cheeks. The diner appeared before my eyes faster than I would have thought possible and I was very happy about it.

Jace's very impressive Corvette was sitting in the parking lot already, so sighing I parked beside it and walked into the restaurant, trying to wipe my cheeks so any evidence would be gone. Spying his black head from across the room I quickly made my way over to him and sat down, desperately trying not to show any pain and smile. "Violet, what's wrong? Why are your eyes red and why is your cheek swollen?" he asked apparently worried, which made me feel like he cared. "I ran into the door this morning and it really hurt," I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Uh-huh," Jace said apparently not buying it; I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me. He then got up from his place across the table and sat beside me, slinging his arm across my shoulder and began stroking my cheek with his hand softly. "You know you could tell me if anything was wrong, right?" he whispered in my ear tightening his grip on my shoulder. I nodded, but could I really believe him? Could I really tell him what was wrong with me? I decided not to tell him, maybe I would come to trust him with my most valuably secret in the future, but definitely not right now.

The waitress came and took our orders, and while we ate we chatted about random things, not wanting to bring up the pain of what had just occurred. Soon we were done eating and he insisted on paying for our food, even though I told him persistently that I could pay for my food he was relentless. He walked me out to my car and gave me a hug before we parted ways and then met up again at school. The rest of school we hung out, him walking me to class and talking and passing notes during class. All too soon the end of the school day came and as he hugged me I shivered at what I knew awaited me at home. But frankly I would always have to face the pain, I couldn't tell anyone about it. Kevin promised me the consequences of such actions would result in fatality and man did I believe him. I slowly made my way home, the promise of Jace texting me later made me brighten up slightly but I knew what was coming. Kevin would probably make my punishment worse because of the incident this morning but the pain would pass-that I was sure of.

Sure enough when I got home Kevin was waiting for me, an evil smirk on his face. It was like his sole purpose on this planet was to torture me, and I couldn't understand why. "Hello hello hello my little darling," he smirked, not waiting for a response from me before he pushed me down into the wall, "What you did this morning was very naughty, Violet, and I think you should apologize. I know how you can make it better! Make me some dinner!" Grunting, I stood up trying to shake off the pain engulfing me. I made my way into the kitchen and began making salmon for him. Salmon was just about the only thing in this house we had to eat, because Kevin was a salmon-fisher. Kevin watched me make the salmon, I had learned long ago that disobeying him was not something I wanted to do. Soon the fish was done and I handed it to him. I watched him take a bite, chewing skeptically and then spitting it out on his plate. "That was possibly the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!" he yelled, throwing the plate in the direction of my head. It struck me head on, the plate shattered on the floor and I grasped my bleeding head. "Now go upstairs and think about what you've done!" he spat at me, grabbing me and shoving me up the stairs. I collapsed onto my bed in a fit of sobs, why did I deserve this? Clutching my head in an attempt to stop the bleeding I felt the all too familiar urge to do something I knew I shouldn't do. Hesitantly I walked over the my dresser and opened the top drawer, there lay my knife; clean and sharp.

My conscious told me not to do it, but I ignored it. Lifting up the gleaming blade I grasped the handle and brought it across my wrist. My crimson blood coated the blade and poured out of the wound, making my only focus the pain coming from it. The outside pain erased for a little while my head began to clear and I felt better, loads better. But then it hit me-what would Jace think when he saw the fresh cuts on my wrists? Well, I thought, I wouldn't let him see them. I smiled from the satisfaction that the cut brought me, but all too soon the clearness from it began to slip away. So I cut myself again, right below the first cut and on my other wrist. The sensation was mind blowing and I sighed, sinking into the peacefulness it always brought.

Right when all of my problems were forgotten a noise became increasingly annoying. Popping out of my tranquil state, I realized the noise was my phone-vibrating, alerting me that I had a message from Jace. Sighing I picked up my phone, blood was pouring out of my wrists so I took out my gauze and wrapped them up. The message from Jace said that he was wondering what I was doing. Oh nothing, just cutting my wrists in order to escape the pain. Of course I didn't put that and instead said simply studying. I was a big fat liar! I hoped if he ever figured it out if he would forgive me… But I wouldn't let him, so there was no need to worry. The joy from the cutting began to wear off and I was sucked back into reality, thankfully texting Jace made me calm. But the ever-present fear of Kevin kept me on my toes, he couldn't catch me texting him-I'd be dead for sure.

For the next few hours I texted Jace, until it was time for me to go to sleep. I said my goodbyes to him and fell asleep. No nightmares awaited me, just empty nothingness. My alarm clock awakened me the next morning, sighing I rolled over. It took everything in me not to yell out from the massive headache I had, no doubt from where Kevin had hit me with the glass plate. My wrists were throbbing too, nothing a pain killer wouldn't fix thankfully. I took a shower, enjoying the feeling the hot water gave me. The headache I was experiencing was getting a lot worse so I cut my shower short, being careful drying off as to not cause the wounds on my head and wrists to start bleeding again. I took a pain killer and got ready, making sure to wear a long-sleeved shirt so Jace wouldn't be able to see my cuts. I didn't know why I had opened up to him so much, I guess he just brings out the best in people or something. I took extra time to do my make up-trying to cover up the wounds on my head the best I could. I tiptoes down the stairs, being as quiet as a mouse because I really didn't want a repeat of yesterday. Getting into my car I realized that I was running late and didn't have time to eat. Great. I made my way to school, worrying about if Jace would notice the cuts on my head, and if my shirt sleeves accidentally got pulled up what he would think about them. He would know I was lying to him then and that wouldn't be good. In the few days I had known him my life had come to revolve around him. If he went out of my life now I didn't know how I would be able to live.

Making my way to school I noticed Jace was right in front of me in his beauty of a car. I wondered how much it cost-probably enough to buy the whole town twice. So that meant he was probably rich too, just another reason for him to wake up and smell the roses and see that I was truly a freak. I worried the rest of the way to school, man I really was a pessimist. Jace parked his car and I parked beside him, taking my time to get out and see if he noticed the cuts. He walked around to my car and helped me out-ever the gentlemen of course. "Hey, Violet," he exclaimed jubilantly, wrapping me in a tight hug-causing me to gasp from the pressure he put onto my bruised back. "What's wrong? And, what happened to your head?" he asked apparently concerned, tracing lightly over the cuts on my head. Damn, he had noticed. Time to come up with a good lie…. "I ran into the corner of my door really hard and I guess it got cut from the impact," I lied, smiling to try and hope he wouldn't see through the lie. Please bye it, please! My mind pleaded, my eyes searching his in an attempt to see if he would. I guess he did because he nodded, not before whispering in my ear, "Violet, you know I'm here for you. You could tell me if something was wrong-if someone was hurting you." Oh shit shit shit shit shit! He knew! Oh God please tell me he didn't… "Uh, no! No one is hurting me! Only my clumsy self, no body else," I lied quickly, hoping I was doing a pretty convincing job. I was such a big liar, I was going to hell for sure… "Are you sure, because everyday you get more and more cuts and bruises on you," he asked, staring deep into my eyes, probably trying to see if he could read me. I looked into his beautiful eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to him any longer-I.

Just then the bell rang and I sighed in relief, I had been about to tell him! No way in the world would I not be cautious again. "We better get to class," I called, already walking towards first period. He followed me lethargically, I hated lying to him but I had to protect him from the ugly truth-he couldn't know. I was beginning to love the bell very much indeed. The first few periods passed quickly, I only saw Jace once in the hallway and in science class. We passed notes, and thankfully the teacher didn't catch us and he didn't bring up the cuts on me again. After science I went to math, it also passed quickly because I had to think of more lies just in case Jace questioned me any more about the cuts. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch which I was very grateful for indeed because I didn't eat breakfast. I walked into the hallway and didn't see Jace, which made me frown because he said he'd be waiting for me.

As I rounded the corner to the lunch room, a big burly figure stepped in front of me, grinning. I backed up into the wall glancing furiously around to see where in the world Jace was. "Emo Girl," the big jock stated, putting his arms on either side of my head, "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party this weekend with me. You know to be my date? Cause damn you are hot!" He leaned in closer to me, smiling. I was scared to death, I had no idea what to say. I was just about to say no when a familiar person stepped up behind him. Tapping him on the shoulder Jace said, "I don't think that's going to be necessary seeming as she already has a boyfriend." Boyfriend? What the hell was he talking about? The jock turned around, grimacing at Jace. "And who might that be?" he asked, taking a step toward Jace. Oh crap, Jace was about to be in a shit load of trouble. "That would be me," Jace said confidently, stepping around the jock and taking my hand in his. The jock began to laugh, and pulled his fist back-ready to throw a punch. It all happened so fast I didn't see it coming. Jace had the jock pinned up against the wall, and whispered menacingly into his ear, "Don't ever mess with her again, meat puppet, or you'll have me to answer to. Now we don't want that now do we?" The jock shook his head no and Jace released him quickly. We had created quite a scene, so before any teachers could show up Jace took my hand and led me into the cafeteria.

Jace and I got our food and once we were at our table I asked him, "How the hell did you do that?" He chuckled, chewing up a mouth full of food before answering, "I've been taking karate since I was four." I nodded, no wonder he was so confident. That kind of left me stunned, but not more than what came out of his mouth next, "I meant what I said about you being my girlfriend. You don't mind do you?" Mind? Hell no I didn't! "Um, no. That's perfectly fine by me. I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." Jace must have liked that because he smiled and the rest of lunch we chatted lightly. I was ecstatic over what had just occurred, I had a boyfriend. An actual boyfriend! I never thought that was possible considering everything about me, but I had one! In gym we had a substitute so we just got to do whatever, yay! Jace and I talked more about ourselves, I just couldn't even begin to understand how lucky I was to have him as a boyfriend. Sadly the day began to end and we said our goodbyes. Just as I turned to leave, he grabbed me lightly by my wrist and turned me around. I smiled at him, just as I was about to ask him what he wanted when he did something amazing! He kissed me lightly on the lips and I swear I saw stars! His lips were gentle against mine and I tried pulling him tighter but sadly he pulled back. Smiling he said he would call me, and I was too light headed over what had just occurred to say anything in return. Wow! My first boyfriend and kiss in the same day, I couldn't even begin to fathom just how lucky I was.

But sadly all good things come to an end. As I pulled into my driveway I could sense in my gut something bad was going to happen. I was probably just being silly, I reassured myself, shutting off my car and stepping into my house. It was eerily quite, which scared me a little. Kevin's car was here and he'd usually be making some kind of noise so I didn't know what to think. I made my way up to my room, and turning on the light I saw Kevin sitting on my bed, a mean look upon his face. He didn't even wait for me to put my bag down before he was standing right in front of me, panting heavily. In his hand was the picture of Jace I had drawn-shit. "Would you care to explain what this is?" he yelled, shoving me hard into the wall. I cried out in pain and before I could reply he screamed into my ear, "I told you no BOYFRIENDS! And here you go behind my back and have one! We certainly cannot have that!" And with that he pushed me down the stairs. I screamed, trying to catch myself, with no success. I lay at the bottom of the stairs, screaming out in pain. Kevin walked slowly down the stairs and raising a beer bottle in his hands, threw it at my back. It struck me hard, knocking the breath out of me. I was pretty sure the fall down the stairs had broken something and the pain was unbearable. But when he threw the bottle at my already hurt back it cause me to see stars and I blacked out from the pain.

I woke up in the middle of the night in agony. Kevin must have deemed me not worthy to torture while I was asleep and for that I was thankful. I slowly crawled up the stairs, suing my hands to pull me up-moaning when the pain became too much. The tears were streaming down my cheeks by the time I managed to pull myself into my dead where I collapsed, exhausted.

The next day I woke up to a blaring alarm clock. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. Great, I had slept the whole day. Jace was probably worried like I don't know what and I still didn't know the full extent of the damage done to me. I got up, struggling to stand-my mouth dry and blood caked on me everywhere. I seriously needed a shower, so I managed to fumble across the hall and into the bathroom. One look in the mirror and I grimaced. My left cheek was swollen and I had a black eye. The cuts on my forehead had reopened and there were cuts all over my back, but luckily I didn't feel any glass in them. I carefully took off my clothes, screaming out in pain when they scraped across a wound. I dizzily started the shower and stepped in. Immediately I screamed in pain as the hot water poured down my back and into the cuts. I washed myself quickly, by the end of my shower tears poured from my eyes from the pain of it all. Staggering into my room I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a cotton tank top. I knew Kevin wasn't home because if he was I was sure he would have came to my room and tortured me some more if he was. I grimaced as the door bell rang, quickly running a towel through my hair in an attempt to dry it more. Making my way downstairs I noticed much to my delight Kevin had cleaned up the broken beer bottle from last night, but there was still blood in the carpet-great.

The doorbell rang again an I stumbled my way to it as fast as I could. Opening the door I saw Jace standing there, a relieved expression on his face. "Violet!" he exclaimed hugging me tightly around the neck. When he let me go surprise was written all over my face. "What are you doing here Jace?" I asked, beckoning him in and closing the door. I didn't remember giving him my address but hell I was a little out of it at that point. "You weren't at school today and I came by to give you your homework and to see why you didn't come. It wasn't because of what I did yesterday was it?," he questioned, stepping towards me. Oh goodness, what if Kevin came home early and saw Jace-there'd be hell to pay. "No it wasn't I just-" he cut me off by asking, "What the hell happened to your face?" My eyes filled with tears when he asked me this, I didn't want to lie to him again… "I'm sorry, baby I didn't mean to be like that," he stated, walking forward and began to kiss me. The feeling of his warm lips against mine made me forget the pain of my wounds for a few seconds but that all faded the second he placed his hands on my back and pulled me closer to him. I cried out in pain and immediately pulled back from him. "What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards me. "My b-back!" I managed to cry out from beneath my tears. He had reopened the cuts and it hurt like nothing else I had ever experienced. He stepped around me and slowly lifted up the back of my shirt.

His breath caught, and his fingers softly traced around the bruises and cuts on my back. He quickly spun me around and looked into my tear filled eyes. "Violet, what happened to your back! And you're face! Was that the reason why you didn't come to school today?" he practically yelled, scaring me immensely. Whenever Kevin got this mad he always hurt me, bad. "I just tripped down the stairs and fell onto a vase, Jace. And I kind of blacked out from the pain. But I'm fine now! It doesn't even hurt that much," I lied. Well partially lied because the part about falling down the stairs was true but the rest wasn't, it still hurt like hell. "Are you sure no one did this to you, Violet?" he questioned, the rage gone from his voice, replaced by calmness that only made me feel worse by lying. I quickly shook my head yes. I couldn't lie to him again with words, I was sure I'd crack. Stepping forward he placed his hands gently on either side of my face and stared into my eyes, looking for something. "I promise, Jace," I said looking down at my bare feet. "Sorry for getting mad, Violet. But I just can't shake the feeling that someone did this to you," he whispered, tilting my head up and kissing me softly on the lips. I sighed and moved my lips with his, only able to think about one thing-him. And his hands that slowly traveled up my hips, careful to avoid my back.

I had to pull back to get air a long minute later and smiled at him. He slightly smiled back and placed his forehead against mine, careful not to hurt me. "Just promise me you'll be more careful, and that you'll come to school tomorrow," he pleaded, staring into my eyes, making me weak at the knees. "I promise," I replied, untangling my hands from his hair. "Okay, here's your homework, baby. I have to get home or I'll be in serious trouble," Jace said, handing me a bunch of papers I didn't even notice he had. "Thank you, Jace. You're the best boyfriend in the world," I replied, bringing my head up to his and kissing him on the lips again. He pulled back and smiled at me, and with another quick goodbye he was out the door and I was alone. Wow-this day had gone from horrendous to great. Let's just hope it stays that way, I thought to myself and headed up to my room to work on the homework Jace had given to me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Wow, that's the longest chapter I've written! Sry for being mean to Violet but its necessary I promise! What did you think? Please review and I might give you a giant cookie!!!**


	5. The Truth Revealed VPOV

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is in Violet's POV and awesome things happen! Please keep on reviewing and tell your friends about my story-tell everyone you know! PLEASE! And I might give you all a cookie, and if you don't I will find you and make you SORRY! Jk about that last part, but please review!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Stephenie Meyer's wonderful books. But I do own Violet and Jace!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Five: The Truth Revealed VPOV**

"_Thank you, Jace. You're the best boyfriend in the world," I replied, bringing my head up to his and kissing him on the lips again. He pulled back and smiled at me, and with another quick goodbye he was out the door and I was alone. Wow-this day had gone from horrendous to great. Let's just hope it stays that way, I thought to myself and headed up to my room to work on the homework Jace had given to me._

Kevin didn't come home that night, and for that I was grateful. He was probably at some tramp's house doing goodness knows what and man did I not want to know. As I was working on my homework I thought about how close I had come to telling Jace the truth. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't. If he knew, he probably wouldn't like me anymore and my life would be pointless. I'd probably just end my life and get it over with, there was no one else like Jace in the world and I didn't want anyone other than him. I could already tell he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I know, I sound like every other teenager in love but I really believed he was. Jace and I talked on the phone all night, laughing and joking all the while. I couldn't think of a time when I was happier. At twelve o'clock we said our goodbyes and I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Jace.

I woke up in the morning, smiling, something I didn't do often-only when I thought of Jace. I quickly got ready, taking a little more time to cover up the bruises and cuts on my face, thankfully the swelling had gone down quite a bit. Jace had asked me the night before to come and eat at the diner with him, and I really didn't mind. When I reached the restaurant Jace was already there, a smile planted on his face. I sat down beside him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. While we ate we talked, not bringing up the painful memories of yesterday. We went to school and of course talked whenever we saw each other and it passed quickly.

At lunch, Jace brought up the topic of our families. He told me about how he was adopted, him and his brother Jacob had been adopted into the same family. He had seven other adopted siblings too. When he told me that I choked on my water, he patted me on my back and made sure I was ok before he continued on. Carlisle and Esme were his parents, he'd never met his real ones-they'd died in a car crash when he was little. When he told me that I felt a pang of sympathy for him. Sure my parents weren't the best in the world but I had gotten to meet them. But we had something in common too, we didn't know our mothers. I mean hell the only contact I'd had with her over the past almost seven years was a child support check every month but he had never even met her. Then he started asking me about my family and I almost choked again. There was no way in hell I could tell him the truth so I just told him my mom died and my father had raised me my whole life. Well it was partially true…

He seemed to buy my story and smiled at me, taking my hand in his. "Violet, how would you like to come to my house with me tomorrow and meet my family?" he asked staring intently into my eyes. I thought about it for a second. It sounded like they were good people but meet his family? Did that mean we were getting pretty serious or something? Oh well of course I'd say yes, the more time to spend with him the better. "I'd love to. So on Saturday? At what time?" I replied. "I'll come pick you up around five tomorrow. I figured we could eat dinner and then watch a movie or something. Or maybe something else entirely if that's what you want," he stated, sounding kind of nervous. I giggled, replying, "Quit worrying, Jace. I'd love to meet your family silly. And dinner and a movie sounds very nice to me." That must have made him calm down some because he smiled, reaching over and giving me a peck on the lips. Then the bell rang, scaring me just a little. You know how I said I was coming to love the bell? Well guess what? I hated it now. "Will it be okay with your father if you came?" he questioned as he walked me to class. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it," I responded. I wouldn't tell Kevin where I was going, I could think of an excuse for him later.

The rest of school passed swiftly, Jace walked me to my car at the end of the day and told me that he'd call me later. Giving him a good kiss on the lips we said our goodbyes and I got into my car and sped off. I didn't go home at first because I had to go to the store and get some things I needed. I was actually kind of nervous about meeting Jace's family. I didn't really know what to wear and Jace didn't mention that his family was rich but I could tell they were because of his car and clothes. I finished buying the things I needed and headed home-probably to face torment and agony. I was getting kind of sick of having to come home and get beat but I didn't have anywhere else to go.

When I got home, shutting my car off I noticed Kevin still wasn't home. Good, I thought, maybe he'd leave me alone until I went to Jace's tomorrow. I went into my room and began to look in my pitiful closet. Everything I owned was either black, purple, or red (the majority black) so that just screamed I was depressed or something and I didn't own any dresses at all. Just then I remembered that I did own a skirt though. It was at the back of my closet, and it looked like it would still fit me. It was black and layered, one layer was black and red striped and another had mini red skulls and candy on it. Actually it was sort of cute. I thought about it a while and decided to pair it with a tight black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of boot-Converses that came up to my knees. Thankfully only a little bit of my scarred and bruised legs would show from underneath the skirt but I didn't know how to cover up my arms without looking ridiculous. I really wanted to impress Jace's family and look good but I knew in reality they probably wouldn't like the 'Little Emo Girl' Jace bought home with him, great. As if he knew I was stressing out Jace called and asked me how I was. "I'm really stressing out over meeting your family. I mean what if they don't like me or something?" I stressed into the phone, my stomach turning butterflies. "Don't, Violet. I can assure that they'll love you, just be yourself," he replied, sounding happy and not at all worried. Myself? The emo, cutting-myself-to-make-the-pain-go-away girl? Ha, yeah right. "Ok. I'll try. I can't wait though, Jace. If they're anything like you then I'm sure I'll like them," I said, laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. "Oh, but remember one thing. Ignore ANYTHING Emmett says because he is a big jackass," Jace said. On the end of his line I could hear someone, Emmett probably, say, "Hey, I resent that," causing me to giggle. "I will, I promise," I stated back. We chatted a while longer until it was time for us to go to sleep. I planned on sleeping as late as I could tomorrow and then getting ready to go to Jace's.

I fell asleep, having only good dreams about Jace and I. Some of them were silly, like us going to Disney Land and stuff like that. Very random if you ask me. I woke up at three in the afternoon. Apparently Kevin wasn't home because if he was I'm sure he would have woken me up by now. Sighing I got up and stretched, smiling because outside the sun was shining. Not something that happened often, that is the sun shining. I slowly made my way into the hallway and took a shower. I felt a very awful, sharp pain in my stomach and legs. I bet I know what that is! I thought. Sure enough I had my period-gah. I absolutely hated getting it, I was always grumpy and it hurt like hell. I took a long shower, trying to calm my nerves about today. I actually got to meet Jace's parents! I got to see where Jace lived and so many more wonderful things. I made sure that I shaved since I was going to be wearing a skirt. Ugh-that was not something I looked forward to… The water began to get cold so I got out. I looked at the clock-it was only 3:45, and hour and fifteen minutes until I got to see him. Looking in the mirror I frowned, I still had cuts all over my forehead and a bruise. I just hoped and prayed that I could cover it up with a little makeup.

Surprisingly makeup actually covered them up pretty good. I didn't feel like looking like Raggedy Anne so I flat ironed my hair, in doing so making it look a few inches longer. Then I went into my bedroom and began slowly getting dressed to take up the time. When I got done getting dressed it was 4:45, fifteen more minutes until I got to see him. Smiling I glanced over at my phone that had begun to vibrate. It was a text from Jace. _I'll be at your house in about five minutes_,it said. I replied back that it was fine with me and my heart began to flutter nervously. I was actually going to meet his parents and family! But would they like me was the real question. Jace said they would but I still had my doubts, I wasn't a normal person. I had things wrong with me, serious things-things that Jace didn't even know about… Before I could think of anything more, I heard a horn beep outside. Looking out my window to make sure it was Jace I gathered my hoodie and purse full of "things" I might need later. I practically ran out of my house and to his car which looked very out of place in my shabby yard. Jace got out of his car and came around to hug me tightly before helping me into his car. On the inside of his car was soft leather and shiny wood that I couldn't help but looking at. If I have to admit it I was kind of in awe. Never in my life before had I seen something so extravagant. "I take it you like my car?" chuckled Jace as he reached over and took my hand. "Yeah, very much. Thanks for inviting me over to your place," I replied, looking over at him and smiling. "You're welcome. And you look really beautiful, by the way," he said, squeezing my hand and in return making my heart flutter. His hand, like always was really hot, just like his lips and the rest of his skin. I didn't want to seem rude and ask him why, he probably had a medical condition or something. But it was kind of strange though…

The rest of the drive we talked quietly, I was pretty nervous about meeting his family. As we pulled down probably the longest driveway in history I began to shake a little in apprehension. "Don't worry, love, it'll be alright," Jace said, stroking my hand with his. It helped me to calm down a little but I was still just so damn nervous it wasn't even funny. Finally the driveway ended and we pulled up to the biggest flippin' house I had ever seen. My mouth popped open in shock and I couldn't help but blurt out, "Damn. You live here? This house is big enough to fit probably almost all of town in it." He chuckled at my little outburst and said, "Yeah, this is my home. It can get kind of small though when so many people live in it though." I nodded, not being able to take my eyes off of his house. I had expected something extravagant as his home but certainly not like this. The house had beautiful landscaping, a huge pond out front, not to mention stone work that was beautiful and it was easily three stories. **(A/N: Picture on my profile of the house!) **Jace parked beside the huge garage and then came over to my side and helped me out. By then my heart was racing a mile a minute and Jace whispered in my ear, "Calm down. They won't bite, I promise." I nodded and took in a deep breath to calm down. Taking my hand he led me up the sidewalk and entered his house. The foyer to his home was huge, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the walls painted a creamy eggshell white. Paintings adorned the walls and I could already tell his family was quite stylish.

We entered his living room then, where his family was awaiting us. It also was painted white, with red furniture stylishly placed about and paintings on the wall, and smooth marble for flooring. As I looked around the room I was taken aback by how beautiful his family was. I was definitely going to stand out like a pigeon in a flock of peacocks here. A woman, Esme I assumed, stepped forward and greeted us, accompanied by a blonde man. "We're so happy to finally meet you, Violet. Jace has told us so much about you," she stated, coming forward and giving me a tight hug. I was shocked by the personal boundary violation because I wasn't used to that sort of thing from anyone besides Jace but I hugged her back to be polite. I smiled back and the blonde man, I think Carlisle, came forward and shook my hand. "Its nice to meet you all," I stated, smiling nervously, looking around at all of the beautiful people around me. "Violet I'd like to introduce you to my siblings; Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," Jace said, gesturing to each person as he said their names. Renesmee looked like she was about to burst open from happiness and skipped towards us, enveloping me in a hug. "Its so nice to meet you Violet! You're so pretty! I'm glad Jace finally found someone because he was a bit of a grouch before you came along," she said, stepping back to look at me. I smiled back and squeezed Jace's hand tighter. "Thanks, I'm glad I found him too," I stated back leaning into Jace and in return he hugged me. Renesmee returned to her place by who I assumed as Jacob (because of the way Jace had described everyone I could pretty much tell who was who). Before we could do anything else, Esme called out from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready, kids." And with that Jace dragged me into his dining room which was huge considering how many people had to eat there. On the table was a duck with mashed potatoes, green been casserole, dressing, stuffed tomatoes, and sweet bread rolls. Practically a feast that could feed an army if you ask me. Jace led me to the table where he pulled out a chair for me and pushed me in before seating himself right beside me. Renesmee sat on the other side of me and Emmett in front of me, who was starting to look kind of scary considering how big they were and Jacob too. Everyone began passing around the dishes and Esme cut some of the duck for everyone. I felt a pang of longing go off in me, longing for a family like this one. Everyone seemed so at ease and nice to each other. I couldn't imagine ever having a family like that, come to think of it mine was practically the complete opposite. Jace's family was nice to me, talking to me and asking me questions and before I knew it I felt at ease, like I could trust these people.

At the end of the meal Esme bought out a big pumpkin pie, something I hadn't had since my mom left and it certainly was something I loved. Thinking about my mom reminded me of how much I wished I had a family like this, if only she hadn't of left then that might have been possible. After dessert Jace led me into his living room, where a huge and I mean HUGE TV was, it took up probably most of the wall it was on and I am not kidding. Jace pulled me down onto one of the couches and into his lap. It kind of made me uncomfortable because of how many people were around but I wasn't complaining at all. Somehow the lights got turned out and Emmett called out, "We're gonna leave you two little love birds alone but make sure you behave!" I blushed but thankfully Jace was there to help keep me calm and he turned a movie on. What the movie was about though I cant remember. The only thing I could think about was Jace. I could smell him all around me, his musky, sweet smell and feel him pressed up against me. Never in my life had I felt so at peace and I guess I drifted off to sleep because that's when the nightmare started.

It was of Kevin and I. He was stabbing me in the stomach and it was so real. I could actually feel him hitting me. I cried out for him to stop but he wouldn't. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks like they were actually there and I could hear someone calling out my name repeatedly. Slowly I came awake and the first thing I saw was Jace's worried face in front of mine. Hot tears poured out of my eyes at the sight oh him, I knew I was safe here with him. "Violet, look at me. Who is Kevin, and what do you want them to stop?" he asked, gripping my arms. "What are you talking about?" I sobbed. I was confused, was I talking during my sleep? "You were screaming out in your sleep, Violet. Saying 'No Kevin! Please stop'," he stated, staring me deep into my eyes. I knew I couldn't escape telling him the truth this time but could I trust him with my biggest secret? What would he think when he knew I had lied to him? "Jace, I have to get something off of my chest. Kevin is my step-dad and in my dream he was hurting me. But Jace, I've lied to you. My mom didn't die when I was little, she ran off with another man. And ever since then Kevin has beat me. That's why I have all of these bruises and scars all over me, and he was the one who pushed me down the stairs the other day. And I didn't get into a car accident and get all of these scars on my arms. I cut myself to try and stop the pain from him hitting me. I'm sorry Jace, I really am. I know you must hate me now that you know the truth. I'm sorry," I cried. The last part where I told him I was sorry came out in barely a whisper because I was sobbing so hard.

I had finally told him the truth. There was no going back now, I had to face the consequences. "Violet, its going to be okay. I'm not mad at you for lying, you had every right to. I understand now and I promise you that if that bastard ever lays a hand on you I will personally rip him limb from limb. Because I love you," he growled, looking me in the eyes, his own tears pouring down his face. "I love you too," I replied meaning it passionately. I couldn't take it any longer, I reached up and put my lips on his. Our mouths moved in synchronization, his tongue entered my mouth and I gladly accepted it. Somehow we ended up on his bed in his room, kissing passionately. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, to show him.

Somehow his shirt came off and as I stared up at his beautifully sculpted chest it sunk in about what we were about to do. I knew we should wait but I didn't want to. I wanted to show him he meant everything to me, and how much I loved him. That night something magical happened. Something that I had never thought I was going to be able to do, ever. We showed each other how much we loved each other and much, much more. He took me to the stars and I knew that I would love him forever. Absolutely and always. He was my now and future, something I couldn't live without. And I planned on keeping him as long as I could, forever if possible. I knew he was meant to be with me and I was going to keep it that way. Nothing would get in between us, nothing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So the truth is out! What will happen in the morning when everyone knows what they did? Tell me what you think and I'll give you a cookie and a hug! **


	6. Hummingbird VPOV

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I was busy this weekend and I just started back school yesterday so the updates will become less frequent but I promise to make them longer to make up for it. This is in Violet's POV, hope you enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I own nothing Twilight-just Violet and Jace.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six: Hummingbird VPOV**

_You see, this world has lots to offer but_

_In time it will go dark_

_And if this love is what we say it is,I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you,_

_There's not much else I can do,_

_But fall for you._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Somehow his shirt came off and as I stared up at his beautifully sculpted chest it sunk in about what we were about to do. I knew we should wait but I didn't want to. I wanted to show him he meant everything to me, and how much I loved him. That night something magical happened. Something that I had never thought I was going to be able to do, ever. We showed each other how much we loved each other and much, much more. He took me to the stars and I knew that I would love him forever. Absolutely and always. He was my now and future, something I couldn't live without. And I planned on keeping him as long as I could, forever if possible. I knew he was meant to be with me and I was going to keep it that way. Nothing would get in between us, nothing._

I dreamed the most wonderful dream that night. I dreamt Jace and I made our feelings clear for each other by expressing them in the most beautiful way possible. In the dream he had made me feel better than I ever had, or ever could have been. I woke up to an extremely warm body pressed against mine, making me sweat. Opening my eyes I realized that I wasn't at home, the bed felt too soft and an angel held me in his arms. Shit-my dream was real, it actually happened I realized with a start. Jace's arms were wrapped around me in an iron hold, pinning me to him. His body temperature was beginning to make me sweat, but the heat felt good, comforting really. A smile popped onto my lips as he moaned in his sleep and pulled me closer to him, mumbling my name. His hot breath tickled my face and I giggled, stopping frightfully because I didn't want to wake him up, I wanted to stay this way forever with him holding me in his arms. Feeling his bare chest against mine I realized we were still naked and I blushed at the realization.

His lips looked so kissable pulled into the pout he was wearing then and I couldn't help but kiss him on the lips. He sighed, his lips moving along with mine, all the while pulling me closer-which I didn't think was possible. He then opened his eyes, twinkling with hints of sleep. "Good morning, sleepy head," I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. He looked stunned as he replied, "Morning, angel." I smiled, laying my head on his chest, tracing his abs with my hand. "Last night was-" I began but he cut me off. "Amazing," he finished, stroking my cheek with his hand. Looking up at his face I could see that he meant it, meant it in every aspect of the words. "Damn," Jace mumbled, "we need to get dressed and go down stairs, my parents want to talk to us." My face went pale when he said this, I knew why they wanted to talk to us…and I was pretty embarrassed by it. "Don't be worried, they won't kill us, angel. I won't let them," he went on, taking my hands in his and kissing them. I nodded, my breathe shuddering for a moment before I got up and walked over to his closet. I wondered what his parents would say about us doing that, seeming as we hadn't even known each other for a week. How could we explain to them the way we felt about one another, they wouldn't understand. Shivers ran up my spine as I looked into his huge closet, yeap no doubting he was rich now. Walking to the back of his closet I noticed band t-shirts of our favorite bands. A black t-shirt with the words "Nevershoutnever" was written across the front in white and green letters. Immediately I knew that that was the shirt I was going to wear, I slipped it over my head. Jace was also picking out something to wear, pondering over his many choices. Slipping a pair of his boxers and skinny jeans on I skipped over to him and wrapped him in my arms. Snuggling my head into his chest I asked, "They're totally going to kill us, aren't they?" He chuckled, leaning down and kissing me on the head. "No, they might be a little upset but don't worry. I promise everything will be fine," he replied, slipping a shirt over his head. Smiling, he took my hand and picked me up as if I weighed nothing, cradling me in his arms. I rested my head in the nook of his neck as he carried us out of his bedroom and possibly to our doom.

His mom and dad were sitting on the loveseat in front of the couch, waiting us. On the way down the stairs Renesmee stopped Jace and told him that they would talk about this later. That confused me but I decided not to focus on that, but only on what lay ahead-talking to his parents. Gulping when Jace sat down on the couch, placing me in his lap, I looked at his parents' blank faces. "There's no easy way to start this conversation off, but you both know that. We both know what you did last night and just wanted you to know that we respect your decisions you make. We would have preferred that you would have waited but we can't go back in time and fix that," Carlisle stated, staring us both into our eyes. Wow, I didn't expect that one. I thought they'd be flipping out and yelling but they weren't. I looked up at Jace's face to see that he didn't wear the same shocked expression as I did. "Thank you, Carlisle," he said, "Is it okay if Violet and I go back up to my room now?" "Certainly," he responded, standing up as well as Esme. Jace helped me to my feet and after Esme hugged both of us he led me back up to his room. As we passed what I guessed must have been Emmett and Rosalie's room, Emmett came rushing out. "So, I guess you're not a thirty year old virgin any more after last night's events. Or did you decide not to go all the way," he questioned, an evil look in his eyes. Emmett definitely scared me, so I hid behind Jace carefully. Jace was definitely not tolerant of this and his expression showed it. "Shut the hell up, Emmett. And its none of your business if we did or didn't," Jace growled, grabbing my hand and practically pulling me up the stairs with him. "Remember when I told you to ignore Emmett and everything he says?" Jace questioned me as we got into his room and he locked the door behind us. I nodded, taking in his room. It was stylishly decorated with a red sofa on one wall facing a flat-screen TV. His walls were painted a dark burgundy with a single thick vertical stripe going up the wall that his headboard, his bed had a thick black comforter and fluffy red pillows. Whoever decorated his room had style. Cutting me out of my little observation world Jace said, "Well, just ignore what Emmett said that time, he's such an ass all the time." Giggling I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"Did I mention how cute you were when you're upset about something?" I whispered in his ear, kissing him along his jaw line. He shook his head no and I smiled, kissing him on his lips. "Won't your father be mad at you for not coming home, Violet?" Jace asked, staring down into my eyes. That little comment sent me into a little shock when I realized that he knew about the whole Kevin ordeal, shit. "Jace, what I said last night about Kevin you can't tell anyone. He swore that if I told anyone that not only would he kill me but also the person who I told and I cant lose you, Jace. I wouldn't be able to live. Just, please don't tell," I sobbed into his chest, whispering at some places because my cries became too much. "Its ok, Violet, I promise. But I won't ever let him hurt you again, I swear to you. If he ever lays a hand of you again just come and tell me, I'll take care of him quickly," Jace growled, pulling me tighter, trying to quiet down my cries. "Well, if I go home I know he will, so can I just stay here for one more night? Please?" I begged, looking up into his sparkling blue eyes, batting my eyelashes. He smiled, pulling me closer he whispered, "I don't see how it will hurt anything. Sure you can." With that my heart fluttered, making me excited. I really liked staying here with him, he made me feel safe and cozy and I loved it.

"I need to ask Esme first, but I'm sure she'll say yes. Stay right here, I'll be right back," he said, kissing me on the forehead and then gracefully waltzing out of the room. I smiled, another night with Jace-absolutely perfect! I laid down on his couch, staring up at the ceiling, awaiting my prince to return. A minute later he returned with a grin on his face which obviously meant that I could. "Esme said you could, she just said not to stay up too late since it is a school night," he said, coming up to me and picking me up, cuddling me to his chest. Smiling I placed my head in his neck and kissed his Adam's apple. Closing my eyes I felt warm and comforted by his presence, I felt so relaxed I felt I could drift off to sleep. Well I would have but apparently Jace had other plans so he started tickling the death out of me. "Stop it!" I managed to scream from underneath my laughter, tears rolling down my cheek. "Make me," he managed to cough out from his own laughter. Managing to wriggle free of his arms I ran as fast as I could to his door, running down the stairs laughing like a lunatic. He followed right behind me, his family's startled expressions only made me laugh more. Coming to a closet at the back of his house I crammed inside, hopefully he hadn't seen me go in there. I heard his footsteps echoing on the floor in front of the door, holding my breath so I wasn't making a noise his footsteps stopped. "I wonder if she's in here," Jace stated with loads of sarcasm in his voice. He swung the door open and when he did that I couldn't help it anymore, I burst into a fit of giggles and laughter. "I found you!" he yelled, picking me up like a baby. "What's my prize?" he asked, his eyes finding mine, making my breath hitch. The smile on his face was beautiful and before I could think about it I replied, "This," and began kissing him on the lips. His soft lips followed mine, where his skin touched mine a trail of fire erupted. He backed into the wall, and slowly slid me down until I was standing on the floor, my hands around his neck. "Come on, in a closet?" a big booming voice asked. When the culprit stepped into view it was no other than Emmett. "We weren't doing that in the closet, we were kissing in the hall, genius," I called out, making his smart smirk slip from his face. Jace began chuckling and Emmett growled, stalking back to where he came from.

"You were right, he is an ass," I said, laughing a little, looking up into his big blue eyes and smiling. "A very big one," Jace said. Yeah, he was big, I bet he could pick me up with his pinkie and squish me with one of his toes if he tried. "What do you want to do now?" I asked, laying my head on his chest, breathing in his heavenly scent. "Actually, I wanted to show you something," Jace replied, taking my hand and leading me back up to his room. He pulled me down onto his couch and told me to wait there. I had no idea what he was doing, I was sort of confused. After a minute of rummaging around in his closet he came out with a beautiful back guitar and took a seat on the couch beside me. He placed the guitar in his lap and looking into my eyes started to sing with the voice of an angel.

"I like you

Girl, you don't got nothing to prove to me

I know that times have been rough

For the both of us

But I'll pray for change

You see, this world has lots to offer but

In time it will go dark

And if this love is what we say it is,

I'm sure we will go far

And with a girl as sweet as you,

There's not much else I can do,

But fall for you."

It was one of our favorite songs; called Hummingbird by Nevershoutnever. As he sang my heart sang out in joy. This was so romantic! I was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend.

"You know that I'm a wreck,

And you know I can't breathe;

At the edge of my seat with each word

As the months turn into years

Just know that I will wait here, for you

Cause I prayed for change...

You see, this world has lots to offer but

In time it will go dark

And if this love is what we say it is,

I'm sure we will go far

And with a girl as sweet as you,

There's not much else I can do,

But fall for you, for you, for you

This world has lots to offer but

In time it will go dark

And if this love is what we say it is,

I'm sure we will go far

And with a girl as sweet as you,

There's not much else I can do but fall for you"

As the song came to an end tears were falling freely into my lap. I was smiling from ear to ear and Jace was too. "I loved it, Jace. It was beautiful," I whispered, climbing over closer to him and hugging him. I let him go momentarily so he could put his guitar in the floor before I climbed into his lap and began kissing him. His hands traveled up the back of my shirt where the cuts were healing up. Every touch and caress made me feel more and more like I was in heaven. I wanted to stay that way forever, but apparently people had other ideas.

"Love birds, break it up in there!" I heard a pixie-like voice giggle. Grumpily Jace and I broke apart so he could scream out, "What is so important that you have to interupt my girlfriend and me, Alice?" She giggled again and replied, "Esme said it was time for supper. You two slept through lunch so I imagine you're ravenous!" Jace smiled apologetically at me and told Alice we would be right down. "I'm beginning to think they plan on breaking us up every time we kiss," I said as he helped me to my feet. I would have rather stayed up in Jace's room locked away with him for a few hours but my stomach had other ideas. My stomach grumbled and I chuckled, Alice was right I was ravenous. We ate dinner with every one and as soon as we were done Jace and I headed up to his room. There we spent the rest of our night, kissing and holding each other until we fell into a peaceful sleep. I loved Jace more than anything, more than anything I could have ever imagined. I just hoped he felt that way back…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys but I just started back school yesterday and I havent had time to do anything. I am going to put the link up on my profile of the song Jace sang to Violet. Its one of my favorite songs and I think it describes them perfectly! And the dude that sings the song is HOT (Christopher Drew Ingle)! I promise to update as soon as I can. And I promise twists and turns are headed you way! So hit that little review button and tell me what you think!**


	7. Great Things Come With Surprise VPOV

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but as I said before I just started back school and the updates will become less frequent. I promise twists are coming in the story but I can't say what! Only twists! And turns and all sorts of (sad) awesome things! REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Only Violet and Jace. I won't claim Kevin cause he is mean!**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Seven: Great Things Come With Surprise VPOV**

In the morning it took all of my will power to not crawl back into the bed with Jace and go back to sleep. When I first opened my eyes I thought I was in heaven, the only thing wrong was the annoying _beep beep beep _of an alarm clock going off followed by the melodic voice of Christofer Drew. Sighing I got up and looked at Jace's sleeping face, it was so peaceful and I swear I could see a halo floating on top of his head. Leaning my head up to his I whispered quietly in his ear, "Wake up my little angel!" He sighed, rolling over and taking me with him. I giggled, feeling very content with where I was-snuggled up with him. "No. Get. More. Sleep," he mumbled, groaning. I laughed again and managed to wiggle free from his grasp and head off in the direction of his bathroom. I felt grimy from not taking a shower the day before. Slipping my clothes off and sighing at my scarred body I wondered again what in the world Jace saw in me. Hopefully he would never come to doubt our relationship because if he ever broke up with me I wouldn't be able to live. And by wouldn't I mean not live at all. Turning the water on in his shower I got in and began washing, not taking my time because I wanted to spend as much time with my angel as possible. Finally I got out and wrapped the towel around my underarms, stepping out into his room. Quickly I made my way over to his closet and put on some clothes, thinking about how weird it was that his clothes fit me.

I looked over at his still sleeping form and decided to give him a very unwelcome wake-up call. Sneaking up silently to his bed I got right up next to his ear, and screamed, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!!" That seemed to do the trick because he shot up out of his bed like something had tasered him, cursing all the way. By the time he came to terms that it was me who woke him up I was sitting in the floor laughing hard. Getting up he walked over to me and picked me up, whispering in my ear, "That wasn't funny." "I thought it was though. Next time get up when I tell you to the first time mister," I said sarcastically, giving him a peck on the nose. His bare chest rippled as he sat me down, saying that he needed to take a shower and would be right out. Soon enticing smells were coming out of the kitchen, making my mouth water in adoration. Just when I thought I'd rip the bathroom door off of its hinges and drag Jace out and downstairs to eat, he walked out of the bathroom running a towel through his soggy hair. Running over to him I gave him a big hug, kissing him on the cheek. Telling him to hurry up I skipped over to his bed and laid down momentarily. He got done getting dressed and walked with me down the stairs, the smell of food becoming more and more enticing.

Upon entering the living room I immediately felt self-conscious, everyone was far prettier than I would ever be. Well Jace must have sensed it because he gave my hand a squeeze and smiled at me. Smiling back my heart fluttered, I loved the feeling I got whenever he did that. Just another reason why I loved him. Sitting down at the breakfast table beside Jacob and Renesmee, Esme slid a pile of steaming French toast and scrambled eggs in front of Jace and I, telling us to eat up. We ate in silence, everyone else was talking about their day, which reminded me sort of a fairytale because it was so perfect. Something my life would never be, that is until I met Jace. But what if he decided one day that he was too good for me and left? Before I could get anymore stressed out I took a deep breath and thought to myself, he would never do that. He loves you, he said it himself. But I had been hurt so many times and in so many ways before I doubted I could last through something catastrophic like that. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!!!! I all but screamed at myself, taking one glance at Jace's face and all my worries slipped away. I was brought back into the amazing fantasy I was living, realizing that Jace asked me if I was ready to leave. Nodding we got up from the table and headed out the door.

The day passed quickly, Jace and I talked to each other every second we saw each other. I loved Jace so much, I couldn't imagine anything ever coming between us and I hoped nothing would. After school he asked me if I wanted to come back to his house with him for awhile. I'm not an idiot so of course I said yes. We drove to his home and parked in his garage, alongside several other exotic and expensive cars. "Violet," Jace began as he helped me out of his car, "why don't you take a little walk with me." I nodded, taking his hand as he led me out of his garage and into the woods. I was a little confused as to why he wanted to talk in the woods but I had no idea what was coming. After we walked a little farther into the woods, we stopped in a clearing surrounded by beautiful oaks and pines.

"Violet, I have a big secret to tell you. Even bigger than the one you told me. My family and I are different than ordinary people, Violet. We're not even exactly human. You've probably noticed how hot my skin is, that has to do with what I am." I had no idea where in the world this conversation was going and I was starting to get a little freaked out. "You see, Carlisle was born in the 1600's in England and was changed into a vampire. Soon Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper joined him in being a vampire. Edward is my grandfather, and while Bella was human they fell in love. They conceived my mother, Rensemee when Bella was still human and was soon changed into a vampire. Jacob, my dad, is a werewolf. Werewolves have this thing they do called imprinting which is a stronger form of love at first sight. My mom and dad fell in love and I was born. So I guess you could say I'm part human, vampire, and werewolf. But I change into a black mountain lion and I am thirty yeas old. Violet, just understand this, you can tell no one else. No one. This is a secret between you and me and no one else," he said. By the time Jace had finished his little speech I was positive he was crazy. Vampires? Werewolves? I thought they were only creatures of make believe. He was crazy! He didn't look 30 years old and I was certain Carlisle wasn't over 400. "Um, Jace, are you feeling well? I love you and you can get help but, how can that be? You look no older than eighteen and vampires and werewolves aren't real," I replied. Jace had scared me a little and I was still shaking a little. "Stay here for a moment," Jace mumbled and ran out of the clearing faster than I could blink. What the hell? A few seconds later I was something step out of the thick tangle of trees in front of me that would change my life.

A humungous black cat stepped out of the woods and gracefully made its way over to me. Its eyes were green and beautiful, immediately I knew it was Jace. I took a step back from him and gasped. He was as big as a horse and I could tell very powerful. _Don't be scared_, a voice whispered in my head. The voice belonged to Jace. What the hell? _I have the power to speak to people in their minds_, Jace stated again, stepping towards me. Jace was beautiful and I couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch him gently on the face. I began stroking his neck, making him purr in response. I giggled and he licked me on my face. "Gross!" I giggled, hugging him on his neck. I couldn't believe what was happening but it was and there was no way I could stop it. Jace lowered himself onto the ground and his voice echoed in my head, _Climb on_. I nodded, straddling his back and grasping his fur tightly. _Hold on tight_, Jace said and took off running in a speed that made me feel like I was flying.

I squeezed my body tight to his and squinted my eyes shut. I was flying and I loved it. I didn't think going that fast was possible but it was. I could feel his muscles coiling and springing underneath me. The cold air stung my face as I clutched him tightly and the world flew by. About thirty minutes later I was getting rather cold and Jace must have sensed it because in a few minutes we were back at the clearing. _Stay here for a moment, _Jace said and stepped back into the woods. A few seconds later he came back out and appeared at my side in the blink of an eye. "Damn," I said, "you're going to give me a heart attack!" He chuckled and enveloped me in a hug. Even though I knew that he was some sort of monster I felt completely comfortable around him. I always knew he had a dark secret and now that I knew what it was I felt much better. Like I could trust him more. Pulling back from the hug Jace looked me in the eyes and smiled. Before I could blink Jace swung me onto his back and started racing towards his house. Wrapping my arms and legs around him as tight as I could we arrived back at his house in a matter of seconds. "So is super speed one of you like powers or something?" I asked as he let me on the ground in front of the house. "Yeah, everyone in my family has it. And super everything else. I mean everything," he replied, taking my hand and leading me into his house.

Apparently his family must have heard our conversation and deemed it ok to use their super vampire/werewolf/or-whatever-they-were powers and came zooming down the stairs to meet us. Now knowing that the majority of his family drank blood for supper kind of made me scared, so I squeezed myself tighter to Jace. His presence made me less scared and for that I was grateful. Renesmee was hopping up and down from excitement. I guess she couldn't hold it back any more because she blurted out, "Did you tell her?" The rest of Jace's family, as well as Jace, laughed at her comment as he replied, "Yes." Renesmee ran up to me and gathered me into a tight hug. My face must have turned purple she was hugging me so hard, finally Jace had to pull her off. She stepped back, looking a little embarrassed she said, "Sorry I get a little excited sometimes…" I smiled and when she saw she ran back to her spot by Jacob. "Um, were going to go to my room for a while," Jace said, dragging me up the stairs with him. His family nodded and apparently not wanting to wait for the slow human to walk all the way to his room, picked me up and carried me at super speed to his room.

Sitting me down on his bed I looked up at his beautiful face and my heart ached. I loved him so much, I didn't think he could possibly understand it. Remembering the secret he had shared with me today I told him, "Tell me more about your family." For the rest of the night he told me all about his family and about vampires and werewolves. I had never actually believed in that stuff but here I was living in a world full of lies.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update…. I promise to try and update as soon as I can but I am very busy!!!**


	8. Author's Note: New Story

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I'm trying to write this other story. Its called "Haunted" and was inspired by Haunted by Evanescence. Its an imprinting story about Seth. Summary below…._

_Can you find true love twice? After her boyfriend was mysteriously murdered, Lexi Jones and her family move back to Washington, their home state. But will she give true love another try? And once she finally knows what its like to be one of the "protectors" of La Push, will she reconsider?_


	9. Mother May I? VPOV

**A/N: Thanks for all who support me and as promised, twists are coming!!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Only Jace and Violet.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mother May I? VPOV**

_He's standing alone with the gun in his hand_

_Why am I the man, why am I the man?_

_Brother of mine take this away_

_I'm sick of this life of pain_

A few weeks passed without incident. I was beginning to get used to having a supernatural boyfriend and his supernatural family. I rode to school with Jace and stayed with him at his house because Kevin had gotten arrested and would be in jail for the better part of a few months. Even though it wasn't safe to be home alone with Kevin, I was scared to stay at home alone by myself. And Jace was more than happy to have me with him all the time. Emmett was still being an ass as always and Renesmee and I were starting to get really close.

"It bothers you that I hang out with your mom so much, doesn't it?" I asked Jace as we stepped into his bedroom after the end to a long, Wednesday. Taking my hands in his he replied, "No, I think its great that you two hang out." From somewhere downstairs I head Emmett yell, "Liar!!!" "Shut the hell up!!!" Jace screamed. Giggling I reached up and kissed Jace on the cheek. "You're funny when you're upset. Not to mention so terribly cute," I whispered in his ear. I giggled when he tried to kiss me, pulling away. "No kisses right now, we have homework," I said, skipping over to my book bag and taking it over to the couch. Taking out my homework I began to act like I was trying, Jace came and sat beside me. "No, we are going to kiss now. Because I said so," he playfully growled, knocking my book to the floor and then pressing his lips to mine. Knowing that he was only teasing I kissed him back, his hands crawling up my back. When he tried to take my jacket off I knew I had to stop him. Pulling back I panted, "No, Jace. We really do have stuff do to and I don't feel comfortable doing that when your family is here." "Ughhhh, why? They'll leave, I'll make them," he replied, his face looked like he was really sad. "No, Jace. Maybe after we do some other stuff but not right now," I said, picking my book up off the floor I began really doing my homework. "Fine then," he said like he was kind of pissed off but I knew he was only kidding. After our homework Esme made us come eat. It was delicious, I loved having her as our cook. When we were done eating we decided to watch a movie with the rest of his family. Sitting in Jace's lap on the couch I felt so comfortable and at peace, I didn't want to ever move. Jace began kissing the back of my head, moving onto my neck. When he started trying to give me a hickie I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to stop him. "No, Jace, stop," I said. "Sorry," he said. Laying back onto his chest I closed my eyes and suddenly felt myself being flown up the stairs at an incredible speed. Sitting me down Jace glanced at his feet like he was getting scolded by his mom. Looking up he looked me in the eyes, "Violet, please tell me why you don't want to kiss me anymore." He sounded like he had been shot in the heart he was so sad. "Its not that I don't want to kiss you Jace, its just knowing that your family can hear EVERYTHING we say and do makes me uncomfortable. I really do love you Jace, you're my soul mate. I love you," I said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Pulling back he cupped my face in his hands, staring me in my eyes. "Hold on a second," he said. He left the room for a split second and then came back. "What did you do," I asked. Smiling, he deviously replied, "Lets just say my family won't be home for a few hours." Smiling he reached down and pulled me into the bed with him, where we didn't get up from until the morning.

In the morning Jace and I got up Jace and I took separate showers and got ready for the day. When we were eating breakfast I suddenly felt really sick. Doubling over I vomited all over Esme's clean marble floor, before I could get anything else out Jace ran me over to the sink and held my hair back as I vomited again. After one more time I finally felt like my guts weren't going to come out anymore so Jace got me something to drink. Wiping my mouth on a towel Carlisle came over and asked me how I was feeling. "Horrible, I don't know why I got sick all of a sudden," I replied. "Probably stress or something you ate," he replied back, handing my something and telling me to swallow it. Doing as he said he asked, "Do you feel well enough to go to school?" I nodded yes, Jace took my hand in his, turning me so that I was facing him. Pressing his chest close to mine he asked, "Are you sure, we could stay home today in case you get sick again." "No, Jace, we need to go to school, let's go," I said, pulling his hand to the direction of the door. Following me out the door we hollered a hasty "goodbye" to his family and got into my car. Pulling out of the driveway I suddenly remembered something. "Jace, what day is today?" I asked, horrified. "The thirteenth," he said calmly, "Why?" "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering," I replied. But inside my mind I was freaking out. My period was almost two weeks late… I had always been on time and now I wasn't and include the puking and tell me what you think. Damn, I was pregnant wasn't I? I was scared to death to tell Jace, what would he think? Would he like me anymore, would he leave like so many other girl's boyfriends did when they found out they were pregnant? Or I could have just been imagining things, I couldn't possibly be pregnant. Jace and I had been safe… When we got to school I was in a tranquil state, Jace had to shake me to get my attention. "Are you sure you're alright Violet?" he asked, staring me deep into my eyes. "Yes," I lied, getting out of the car and practically running for homeroom. As the day wore on I sank into a shell of remorse, I didn't want to tell Jace but yet again I did. I just couldn't decide which one was the right option. When school ended we walked into the parking lot, my hands hugged across my chest because it was so cold.

What happened next was possibly the worst moment in my entire life. A beautiful girl stepped out from behind a tree, wrapping her arms around Jace and giving him a big kiss on the lips. She had dark almond eyes and beautiful almost black hair. My heart stopped when I saw it, I felt like someone had shot me. My mouth pulled open in shock, even when Jace pulled quickly out of their embrace, he hesitated-like he wanted to keep on kissing her. Pulling my keys out of my bag I nearly ran to my car, tears pouring down my face. How could Jace do this to me? He was supposed to be my soul mate but after what I just saw I knew it was all a lie. Not even thirty feet away from Jace and the girl he ran to me and grabbed me by my arm. Looking at his face I yelled at him, "You ass hole! I thought you loved me, now I see I was wrong." Ripping my arm out of his grip I ran the rest of the way to my car, getting in and driving as fast as I could to my house, leaving Jace standing there with a shocked look on his face.

Getting home I ran into my room, slamming the door and collapsing on my bed. Screaming at the top of my lungs I asked the world why it had to be so cruel. Then feeling sick to my stomach I ran to the bathroom, where the contents of my stomach were entered into the toilet. Wiping my mouth on a towel I looked up at myself in the mirror. My makeup was smeared, my hair frizzed everywhere. I was a wreck. No wonder Jace would choose that other girl rather than me. Going back to my bedroom I lay down and cried, blacking out. When I woke up it was about an hour later. Dried tears stained my face and I began to realize just how stupid I was. That could have just been some random girl kissing Jace and here I was making a complete idiot of myself by not even talking to him about it. Going into the bathroom I pulled up my shirt and looked at my stomach. Did it suddenly look bigger or something? Rubbing my hand across it I decided I had to tell Jace about my conspiracy. Pulling my shirt down and wiping the smeared eyeliner and tears off my cheeks I made my way to my car. Pulling out of the driveway I felt proud of my self. Proud that I hadn't cut myself. Normally in a situation like this I would have but for some strange reason I hadn't. Pulling up Jace's long driveway I tried to calm myself down. Would he still want me?-even after what I had called him. Coming to a stop I saw someone flash out of the door and run to my car. When the person got to my car I wished I would have stayed at home, it was the girl that had kissed Jace. "What are you doing here, emo girl?" asked the beautiful girl, her silken hair rippling in the breeze. "I just came by to talk to Jace," I replied, trying not to let myself cry. Jace would probably choose her and not me. "Well Jace said that he never wanted to see you again, he hates you, everything was just a lie. He loves me, not you," she said, a satisfied smirk bestowing her perfect lips. I felt like someone had taken a jackhammer and slammed open my heart and ripped it into a thousand pieces. "W-what?" I said, completely shocked. While I had been suspecting him to do something like that the reality of it all shocked me. "You heard me, he hates you. So leave," she said, whirling around and flouncing back into the house. Before entering it she looked back and gave me a satisfied smirk. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. I needed Jace in my life more than anything. I loved him, I needed him like I needed air. Without him I would die, I knew I would. By then the sky was crying itself, like millions of tiny tears they cried with me. Driving back to my house I nearly ran off the road a few times, who would care if I died though? The only person in the world who I thought ever wanted me didn't anymore. Getting out of my car I fell in the mud, only to lay there-looking up at the sky like it would help solve my problems. Crying out to the heavens I decided I didn't want to live anymore. Getting up slowly I made my way up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrendous, no wonder Jace didn't want me. Becoming angry at the image in the mirror I hit it with my fist, shattering glass everywhere. The cuts didn't bring me the usual satisfaction they always did, they only made the pain worse. Clutching my hand close to my stomach the tears and blood from my hand mixed together in a pool on the floor. I had to end the pain once and for all. Before I did it though I had to do something. Grabbing my cell phone I dialed Jace's cell phone number-it went straight to his voice mail. "Jace, I just wanted to let you know that since you don't want me anymore I've decided I can't live at all. And I'm not. By the time you get this I'm sure everyone will know about my death. I just hope you know that you're the one who caused it. I hope you suffer as much as I did," I spoke into the phone in a tearful sob. Hanging up I clutched my stomach in my hands.

I was sorry that my unborn child would never see the world, would never get to see its dad or mom. But it would go to heaven where it belonged. Hopefully I could be with it. I loved my child but I just couldn't live with the pain anymore, but killing it myself would mean killing it. Should I do this? I asked myself. I didn't want my kid to grow up without a dad and in the circumstance I was in I knew I couldn't raise a child. It would be better for both of us if we both died. It would never have to suffer like I did. I didn't want it to, I had suffered enough for the both of us. Getting up off the floor I walked into Kevin's room. I knew he had a pistol somewhere in there and a few minutes after looking I found it. Opening it I saw that it was already loaded-good. Walking to my room I tried to calm my breathing down, I could do this. Jace didn't love me anymore, I had nothing else to live for. Not even the tiny baby growing inside of me. Putting the gun up to my chest I squeezed my eyes shut, no longer would I have to live with the pain and suffering-it would all go away. But what if I missed my heart and it didn't kill me? Deciding I didn't want to take that chance I put the gun up to my head, right between my eyes. Squeezing them shut I took what would be my last breath, my finger inched towards the trigger. My fingers touched the trigger, my adrenaline made my heart beat wildly. I could do this. Right when I was about to pull the trigger a warm hand snatched the gun out of my hand and slung it on the floor. Opening my eyes I could barely believe what I saw, my guardian angel had come to save me. Jace.

With a bewildered looking expression on his face he yelled, "What in the hell is wrong with you, Violet? You were going to kill yourself? What do you mean by I don't want you anymore? I never said that, I love you!" Tears filling his eyes he gripped my hands in his, pressing me against the wall. "According to the girl you locked lips with you don't love me anymore. And seeing what I did I truly believe her. I can't believe you kissed her!" I said, anger rising in my voice, more tears coating my cheeks. "Leah, that bitch! She lied, Violet. I love you and no one but you. She lied and told you that because she wants me all to her self but I don't want her. So she tried to make you kill yourself so she could have me. don't believe the lie, Violet, believe the truth," he desperately said. Pressing his lips to mine all of the pain I had been feeling slipped away, the only thing in the world that I could feel was him. I wanted to believe him but I was scared to, what if he was lying? I wanted what he said to be true but I couldn't tell if it was. Pulling back from the kiss I looked into his sharp-blue orbs and replied, "Well tell me one thing, where were you at when I came by your house earlier. Why didn't you answer my call?" Sighing he began, "When I got to my house I was so angry at Leah for kissing me I went out for a run, I had my phone tied to my leg so I couldn't get to it when you called me. When I realized it was your ring tone I phased back and when I heard your voice mail I rushed back here as fast as I could. If I wouldn't have gotten here on time I don't think I would be able to live either, Violet. Please believe me." Seeing tears fall down his cheeks I did believe him. Pulling him into a kiss I tried to let all of my emotions pour out of me through that kiss. Anger, fear, sadness. His kiss felt the same. Feeling a flutter in my stomach I pulled out of the kiss suddenly. Placing my hand on my stomach I gasped. Jace asked me what was wrong. "Um, Jace, I'm not sure how to say something so promise me you won't get mad when I say it," I pleaded, sitting down on my bed. "Of course, Violet, I swear," he replied, sitting down beside me. "I just don't want you to leave me when I say this," I sobbed into his chest. I had to tell him though, he needed to know. "Jace, I think I'm pregnant," I blurted out the words. His face became shocked, like he didn't believe me. "What?" he asked, "Are you sure?" I nodded looking down at our intertwined hands. Jace stood up suddenly grabbing at his hair with his hands, "That bitch! She was going to make my love take her life and my child's! I'm going to kill her!" Standing up I looked into his eyes and tried to calm him down, "No, Jace. Its okay, I'm not dead. Neither is our baby, its fine. She doesn't deserve to die for that. Calm down please." By then his trembling had almost stopped completely. Snapping out of his trance like state he looked down, noticing my cut hand for the first time. "What happened to your hand, Violet?" he asked, his messy hair covering his eyes. "Um, I kind of broke my mirror with it," I replied sheepishly. "I need to get you to Carlisle so he can look at it," he said, grabbing my other hand-pulling me down the stairs. Getting into my car I handed him the keys so he could drive. The tears falling from the sky had stopped, luminous clouds only hung above the ever-present twilight.

Pulling into his driveway again I suddenly realized how much my hand was hurting. There was probably glass stuck in it-great. Parking the car we got out of the car and began walking to the porch. Leah came flouncing out of the house like she owned the damn place, her smug smile slipped off her face when she saw Jace wrap his arms around me. "So I see the little emo girl cut herself again," she said, a pissed look on her face. "Shut the hell up, Leah," I said, I hated this girl. She was going to make me kill myself and my child and possibly the love of my life! Stepping forward as fast as lighting she slapped me on my cheek, falling to the ground in pain Jace exploded into his giant-cat form, flying in the air towards her. Just as quickly she transformed into a grey wolf, smaller than Jace but still as fierce. When they started to move too fast for me to see they were a big, snarling blur. A russet blur flew towards their snarling bodies, getting in between them. Realizing the red wolf was Jacob I felt better. Standing between Jace and Leah he growled deeply at them, probably asking them what in the hell was going on. Jace didn't appear to be hurt but Leah had a nice claw mark raking down her side. Alice came rushing out of the house with clothes for them to change into once they phased back. Putting their clothes back on Jace walked over to me and took my hand in his. He was apparently pissed off severely and his frantic breathing and trembling only made me more scared than what I already was. His whole family gathered in the living room, Leah on one side of the room and Jace and I on the other, me in his lap. Carlisle stood in the middle of the room and said, "Would anyone care to explain what just what went on?" He was angry but was trying to keep calm and composed, Jasper looked like he was about ready to pull his hair out of his scalp. "That bitch tried to make Violet kill herself," Jace exploded. "That's not true! I didn't make her, she made that decision all by herself!" Leah shouted back, both her and Jace trembling. "Well she wouldn't have wanted to if you wouldn't have kissed me and then told her I didn't love her anymore!" Jace shouted back. Wrapping my arms around him I tried to calm him down some. Carlisle seemed to soak it all in. "And you could have taken my child away from me too! Do you have any idea what you've done?" he said. Shit!-why did those words have to come out of his mouth?

The room seemed to freeze, no one moved or said anything. Renesmee was the first one to speak, "You mean I'm a grandma?" Her mouth stood gaping open, her eyes glued to Jace and me. "Yeah, mom. You're a grandma," Jace said. "But we're not entirely sure yet," I added. Everyone's face had some form of shock on it, the tension was so thick I couldn't stand it. "Leah, I think you have some explaining to do," Jacob said, his alpha-voice loud and clear. I could literally see Leah tuck her tail between her legs. "I didn't think she would kill herself, I just wanted Jace for myself," she replied, "Like old times. I wanted to get back together with him," she said staring down at the floor, a look of complete regret on her face. "Leah, I have no choice but to say that you are never allowed around this house or family again," Jacob said completely in authority. "Please leave," he said. Getting up she walked slowly out of the door, looking back one last time before she disappeared out the door and into the woods. Carlisle then got the glass out of my hand and bandaged it up. Everyone then seemed to focus on me and the child that was hopefully growing in my stomach. I felt wonderful knowing that I still had the love of my life and a child that we could call our own. But would my child ever even make it to be born?

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Please let me know! What was up with Leah and Jace and what did she mean by "I wanted to get back together with him"? More about Jace's pass shall soon be revealed and what did Violet mean by "but would my child ever even make it to be born"? Things are coming and they shall be tragic! So review please! And I might update sooner… The song that inspired this chapter is called Mother May I by Eatmewhileimhot! one of my favorite bands and songs of all time.**


	10. Cellar Door VPOV

**A/N: Thanks to the people who actually review. It would inspire me more if more of you would review but I guess you all are too busy. But please do review! This chapter was sort of inspired by one of my favorite songs, Cellar Door by Escape the Fate.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Cellar Door VPOV**

_We walk through the doorway, heard you calling from the hall_

_To find you in the bedroom not breathing at all_

_I drag your body to the cellar where we lay, _

_the wax it melts away, I kiss your face..._

After the whole ordeal where I almost killed myself and Leah and everything else that was going on I went to the doctor to confirm what we already suspected. The doctor told us that I really was pregnant and Jace's family couldn't be happier. Renesmee spent all her time with me, asking me about names and what I thought it would be, the normal baby stuff I guess. But what worried me was that the baby would have a lot of human in it and less supernatural stuff. So would that mean it couldn't live forever? Would it eventually die and leave me heart broken? Jace told me not to worry so much about it, that the baby would be fine but still I wondered. Somehow the kids at school found out about it, even though I was sure Jace's family didn't tell anyone, and soon everyone in town knew.

Rumors spread like wild fire and even though before I met Jace I was used to them, they started to get to me. I mean they were about the love of my life and my child! How could I not let it bug me? Going into the bathroom at school one day I heard one of the rumors, and man did I get pissed. "So I heard that the only reason she let him knock her up was so that he wouldn't leave her. He must have finally seen what a freak she is and how better off he'd be with someone like me," Amber, the head cheerleader, said, swishing her shiny auburn hair behind her shoulder, smirking. I stood there staring at her and her bitch squad, mouth open. She slowly glanced over at me and began walking over to me. "Isn't that true, Emo Girl? Did he finally see what a freak you were, how much better off he'd be with me? We're both rich and good looking, and he knows it," she said, an evil grin bestowing her face. I couldn't stand any more of the rumors, the insults, anything. How could she stand there and talk about me, telling me how much better off Jace would be with her? Anger built up in my body and before I knew it my fist pulled back and I punched her in the nose. I didn't stop there, I jumped at her, pulling on her hair and beating her head into the wall. How dare she say anything like that? She had to pay! She was squealing like the little spoiled pig she was, blood rushing out of her nose. Her three friends finally pulled me off of her, I started squirming, trying to get out of their hold. "Let me go, that bitch has to die," I screamed. She sat there on the floor, too stunned with her crying to get up. Apparently someone had heard all the commotion and teachers came into the bathroom, one helping the sobbing Amber up, a few others questioned the other blonde bimbos about what happened, another escorted me to the principals office.

I had calmed down a little, not by much though. I still wanted to punch something and make Amber die. Sitting down in the chair in front of the principals desk I looked down at my feet, too scared to say anything. "Would you care to explain what happened and why you so childishly beat up Amber Jones?" the principal asked me. He was a short, pudgy man with only a little bit of gray hair left. "I walked into the bathroom and she was in there talking about me. With all of my raging pregnant hormones I got pissed and tried to beat the living hell out of her. Is that good enough?" I said sarcastically. Principal Hogan turned red in the face, a hard glint in his eye. "What you did is totally unacceptable! I will not tolerate such behavior at my school. I don't care if she was insulting the president, you do not take matters into your own hands! I could send you to jail for this, its what I would do to any other student. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" he yelled at me. I was just about to answer when in walked Carlisle, his golden hair gleaming. "And who are you?" Principal Hogan exclaimed in authority. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I'm here to take responsibility for my daughter," he said calmly, sitting down in the chair beside me. Principal Hogan's face looked shocked, for some reason unbeknownst of me. "Your daughter is about to go to jail for assault," Hogan replied, sitting down in his chair from where he had been standing up before, lecturing me. "Well I'm sure she had a good reason, and I don't think its fair with her being pregnant and her raging hormones," Carlisle stated calmly. "Violet, go wait outside while I talk to your father," Principal Hogan said, gesturing to the door. As I walked by Carlisle he winked knowingly to me, as to assure me that everything would be taken care of.

Walking out into the hall I sat down on the bench in front of his office, staring at the wall. A few people mulled about in the hall, when they saw me a look of fear became clear on their faces and they were quick to get out of the hall. A few seconds later Jace rushed down the hall, a relieved expression on his face. "Violet," he breathed, rushing to sit beside me. Cupping my face in his hands he stared intently into my eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asked, concern plastered on his face. "I walked into the bathroom because I really had to pee and when I did I heard Amber talking about me and you and our child and how better off you would be with her because she's rich and everything and I kind of lost it and started beating the hell out of her," I stated so quickly I would be surprised if he caught any of it. "Violet, everything's going to be okay, I called Carlisle and he'll straighten everything out," he said, leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. Sighing I laid my head on his chest, his arms encircling me in a protective vice. A few minutes of silence engulfed us before the door to the principal's office clicked open. Carlisle stepped out telling me to step back inside so the principal could talk to me. Getting out of Jace's cozy embrace I walked into the principal's office and sat down into one of the beige colored chairs. "I'm not going to make you go to jail," he said. I sighed in relief, thank goodness. "But you are going to be suspended for the rest of the week. If this happens again though, don't expect me to be so kind," he said. I nodded, thanking him for being "so kind" and walked out the door.

Carlisle was still in the hall, so was Jace. "He isn't going to make me go to jail but I'm suspended for the rest of the week," I stated solemnly, standing beside Jace. "Violet, I'm not going to punish you for doing this but if it happens again I will," Carlisle said, looking me deep in my eyes. "Yes sir," I said. I didn't mind, hopefully I had hurt her bad enough that no one would ever try to mess with me again. All three of us walked to the parking lot together. When we got to our car Carlisle said he would see us after work and we rode home. "Did I break any of her bones?" I asked Jace as we were pulling out of the parking lot. "You broke her nose, she has a bald spot, and you almost gave her a concussion," he said, laughing a little. "Remind me never to make you mad," he said sarcastically. "Well the bitch deserved it," I said jokingly. Reaching over I put my hand on top of Jace's, our fingers immediately intertwined. Any kind of touch from him sent shivers down my spine, I loved him so much. He cast a loving glance in my direction, the rest of the way home we rode in silence.

Pulling into his garage he came over and helped me out. Not feeling like moving I spread my arms out like I was about to give him a hug, exclaiming, "Carry me, Jacie." Picking me up bridal style he whispered deviously in my ear, "How many times do I need to tell you I hate that name?" Giggling I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "But why not? Its really cute. And you look even cuter when you're upset that I called you that." He growled playfully at me, we were already in his living room. Plopping me down on the couch he began kissing me on my neck. I giggled, his mouth moved up to mine and we kissed. Biting down on one of his lip rings I pulled it with my teeth. "SO," a booming voice echoed through the house, startling both me and Jace. "Holy fuck, Emmett! What do you want?" I said in a loud, demanding voice. I didn't like it when someone interrupted Jace and I while we were kissing. "I head that you beat the hell out of some bitch at school today," Emmett exclaimed, sitting on the couch beside Jace and I. "Yeah, so what?" I said back. "If you don't leave us the hell alone I'll do the same thing to you," Jace said, glaring at Emmett. "Oh, I'm so scared of the little faggot emo boy. What are you going to do, cut me?" Emmett said back menacingly. Was it me or was he scary? "No one is going to do anything to anyone," exclaimed Renesmee as she came floating down the staircase, Jacob following her. Emmett rolled his eyes and got up, zooming off to his room.

Sitting down on the couch beside me Renesmee took my hands in hers like a mother would and said, "Now tell me exactly what happened at school today." Sighing, I began, "Well okay. I walked in the bathroom because I really had to pee and Amber was in there and she was talking about the only reason I so called 'let him knock me up was because he finally saw what a freak I was and knew how he would be better off with someone like her.' So I got really mad and punched her in the nose and started beating her head against the wall," I said. The part about how Jace would be better off with Amber made me tear up, a few spilling over. "Now we both know that's not true. You and Jace are soul mates, nothing could change that. And he loves you, not some spoiled rotten brat. And you two are having a baby because you love each other," she motherly said. "Thanks, Renesmee," I said solemnly. "Mom if you wouldn't mind I'd like my girlfriend back for a little bit," Jace said almost jokingly. "Sure, Jace. Violet, remember, if you want to talk to me about anything I don't mind," she said softly, standing up Jacob took her hand. "Thanks, Renesmee," I said, snuggling back into Jace's welcome embrace.

"Why does someone always have to butt in when we want to kiss?" I asked playfully, my arms wrapped around Jace's neck, sitting in his lap. "I don't know but its really annoying," Jace said back. He stood up, me clinging to him like a magnet, and ran us up to his room. Sitting me down once we were in his room he whispered lovingly in my ear, "I love you." "I love you too," I said, smiling. Slowly our mouths inched towards each other's. Right when they were about to touch an immortal pixie's voice echoed through the door, "Jace!" Growling he replied, "What in the hell do you want, Alice!" Laughing she replied, "I was just going to tell you that Esme made some food in case you're hungry!" Laughing I said, "They just love to interrupt us, don't they?" From somewhere in the house a muffled "yes" came as a reply. "Well its annoying as hell and I wish they'd quit," Jace growled, his arms pulling me closer to him. "Me too, but you're so cute when you're upset," I giggled. Rolling his eyes he reached down to kiss me, but I ducked out of the way. Wriggling free of his embrace I scrambled to his door, calling out, "No kisses right now, we need to eat!" After that I took off running like hell because I now knew that he could catch me thanks to his super naturalness. He came running behind me, his fingers brushed my back and I squealed like a little girl. Spying Bella walking down the hall with Edward I jumped behind them. "Protect me, Bella," I yelled out jokingly. Jace tried to dodge past Edward but Edward didn't let him. I was laughing really hard by then, so was Bella. Jace finally made it past Edward and scooped me into his arms, swinging me over his shoulder. "Not. Funny, "Jace said through clenched teeth. "You know it is, don't even pretend to be mad," I said kissing him on the cheek. Bella and Edward had left by then so we were standing alone in the hallway. Sitting me down he whispered darkly, "I'm gonna get you back later." "Oh, I'm so scared," I chuckled back. His hands clutched the small of my back, pulling me close to him. He brought his mouth to mine, this time I didn't pull back, I didn't resist. After a minute of kissing I breathed out, "I really am hungry, Jacie. I'm eating for two now you know." "Yes I know darling," he said back, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

We sat down and ate, man I was really hungry. When we were done he took me back up to his room. Sitting on the couch, my feet in his lap, I said, "Jace, will you play me a song on your guitar please?" Smiling he went and got it from his closet. Sitting back down in his original spot he began strumming his guitar. Immediately I knew what song it was, Hummingbird by Nevershoutnever. When he started singing I couldn't help but grin, maybe our child would inherit his music skills. When he was done I was grinning from ear to ear. He slid his guitar onto the floor, reaching over and pulling me into his lap, sideways. "Who taught you how to play the guitar in the first place," I asked, stroking his cheek with my hand. "Jasper. When I was little I head him playing one day so I asked him to teach me. I've loved it ever since," he said. Smiling I replied, "Tomorrow I want to go back to my house to get a few things. I really miss my Ipod and I feel kind of guilty wearing your clothes." "Okay, baby. Its ok for you to go back because that bastard is in jail and can't hurt you. I still can't get over that. If I ever see him again I am going to kill him," Jace replied. I didn't really doubt he would kill him, Jace hated what he did to me and what he caused me to do to myself in return. Ever since I started living with him I hadn't felt the need to cut myself anymore. My life was perfect in that moment of time and I didn't want anything to change it.

In the morning we woke up and got ready for the day. I was suspended so I didn't have to go to school, thank goodness. But Carlisle almost made him go. I begged and pleaded for him to stay home with me so finally he gave in and said yes and headed to work. Everyone else besides Esme went to college, leaving Jace and I able to kiss without any interruptions. I was about a month pregnant and already I had a tiny baby bump, but I was terrified about becoming fat. "Jace, will you still love me even when I get really fat and can't see my swollen feet?" I sobbed into his chest. Damn my hormones. One minute I was happy, the next I was ready to jump out a window. None of the Cullens who had powers could use them on me. Jasper couldn't even feel my emotions. Only Jace could use his power on me which was weird. I guess I had blocked out so many things throughout my life that I was immune somehow and since Jace was the only person I could open up to about anything his power worked on me. "Yes, Violet, yes. I will always love you, no matter what. You could never look ugly or fat to me," he whispered back lovingly into my ear. "You don't think that Leah is prettier than me, do you? Why did you even date her if she wasn't your soul mate?" I sobbed even more. "Violet, I already told you Leah can't even compare to you. I went out with her back then so I wouldn't be lonely. Then I saw what a bitch she was and broke up with her, I love you. I never loved her," he replied back fiercely. Looking up into his eyes I knew he spoke the truth. Reaching up I kissed him on the lips.

"Can we go get my stuff now?" I asked impatiently as soon as we pulled away. "Yes, let me get my keys," he replied. He got his keys, walking to the car I tripped. Before I could land on my face Jace had pulled me up and helped me to get steady on my feet again. "Are you okay?" Jace asked worriedly. "Yeah," I breathed back, stepping into the car. It would have really hurt if I would have landed on my face… Closing the door, Jace sped off towards my house. Pulling up into my gravel driveway I unbuckled my seatbelt. "I'll be right back, I'm only getting a couple of things. You can stay in the car," I said, smiling in reassurance to him. "Okay, hurry back though. I'll miss you," he said. Leaning across the car he gave me a kiss. Getting out of the car I walked back to my house. I could hear Jace turn up the stereo in the car really loud. He shouldn't have done that. It looked eerie, quiet and still. A chill crept up my spine but I ignored it. Unlocking the door with the spare key in the eve of the door I stepped inside. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time I was there. I walked quickly up the stairs and into my room, it was kind of chilly in there. Stepping up to my closet I began pulling some of the clothes off of the hangers. Another chill crept up my spine, a hand touched me on my back and I jumped in surprise. "Jace what do you-" I trailed off, because when I turned around it wasn't Jace standing there. It was Kevin.

My eyes widened in shock. "But you're supposed to be in jail," I said. I hadn't moved an inch because I was scared to death, I knew he was going to hurt me. "I was tired of being in there, and with my good behavior I managed to get out early. I heard about what you did to my girlfriend's daughter, and that was very naughty of you. Getting pregnant was very bad too, so of course I'm going to have to punish you," he stated matter-of-factly. My breath hitched as he pulled open my top dresser drawer and pulled out my knife. "You don't think I didn't notice the cuts all over your arms? Amber is right, you are an emo bitch. She's like a daughter to me, you never were. All you did was mope and complain. So another cut wouldn't hurt that much, would it?" he asked. I was truly scared, I was surprised I hadn't crapped my liver or something yet. Tears streamed out of my eyes, why hadn't I let Jace come in with me? "It's a shame your child won't live to be born, now isn't it?" he said, taking my knife out of its case. What was he talking about, was he going to kill my child or something? Before I could think of anything else he swung the knife and then plunged it deep into my stomach. It was like the nightmare I had had that caused me to tell Jace about my horrible life in the first place. Screaming I dropped to my knees. He kept stabbing me repeatedly, I was screaming at the top of my lungs for Jace. "Stop screaming, he's not going to rescue you!" Kevin screamed. With one last stab he dropped the knife on the floor beside me, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't breathe. "See you at your funeral," he said, turning and strolling out of the room. I lay there in my puddle of blood, thinking about Jace and our child that would never be born. I hoped that he wouldn't blame himself for my death, it was my stupid mistake of not letting him come with me. With my last breath I whispered out, "Jace, I love you," and then blacked out.

* * *

**JPOV**

As Violet got out of the car I turned my stereo up to just about as loud as it could go, I needed something to keep me occupied until she got back. I couldn't even fathom how lucky I was to actually have found my soul mate. I loved her more than anything else in the world. My whole family loved her too, I couldn't imagine my life without her. And with her having my child I couldn't be more excited. Secretly I hoped she had a little girl, but whatever she had was fine with me. Tapping my hand on the steering wheel in rhythm with the song I sighed. I missed her already. Flipping my hair out of my eyes I laid my seat back, counting the seconds until she came back to me. Five minutes later I began to get worried because she wasn't back yet. I was just overreacting, I assured myself, she was fine. About three minutes later I saw someone run out of her back door and into the woods, what the hell? Turning the car off I got out and made my way towards her house.

Opening the door I smelt blood, lots of blood, and that blood smelled like Lilacs and Violets, meaning it had to be Violet's blood. Cursing in my head I raced up to her room as fast as I could. There she lay in a pool of thick blood, it was still streaming from her stomach and I swear I could see some of her intestines. "What the hell?" I said in surprise. Did she do that to herself? No she wouldn't have, I thought. Not wasting another second I picked her blanket up off of her bed and pressed it to her stomach, I had to stop the bleeding. Picking her up with the blanket still wrapped tightly around her I ran to my car as fast as I could. I places her in the back seat as gently as I could, I could hear her heartbeat getting fainter and fainter. Cranking it up I shoved it into reverse, almost hitting another car in the process. Pressing the pedal to the floor I set a course to the hospital. Taking out my cell phone I dialed Carlisle's cell phone number. On the first ring he picked up. "Hello, Jace. Is something wrong?" he asked. "Yeah. Violet and I went to her house to get a few things of hers and she told me to stay in the car and wait on her. So I did and a few minutes later I saw someone run out of her house so I ran up to her room as fast as I could. When I got there she was laying in a pool of blood, it looks like someone stabbed her in the stomach. I'm on my way to the hospital now, yes I wrapped something around her torso to stop the bleeding. Bye," I spoke as fast as I could. The hospital was about a mile away when the shock of what had happened got to me. I could lose Violet, she could die! I wouldn't be able to live without her, she couldn't die! Her heart beat was almost nonexistent by the time I got to the hospital with her. Slamming on the breaks I gently got her out of the car and ran her to the entrance where doctors were waiting with a stretcher. I laid her gently on it and with one last look at my beloved they rolled her into the operating room.

Falling into a chair I picked up my cell phone and called my mom. She, my dad, and Esme arrived a few minutes later, shock written on all of their faces. Retelling the story of what happened caused me to tear up but I had to let them know what happened. "Who do you think did it?" asked my mom, who had shed a few tears for Violet too. "I don't know, I'm thinking maybe her step-dad but I thought he was supposed to be in jail but maybe he got out. I'm just so confused I don't know what to do," I said, tears leaking out of my eyes. "What if I lose her? I already know that the baby died but I don't think I would be able to live if she died," I cried. I didn't care who saw me do it, all I could think about was her. Getting up I walked to the bathroom. Trying to steady my breathing I locked myself in one of the stalls. Ever since I met Violet I felt that the void in my heart had been healed and I didn't feel the need to cut myself anymore. But now I was so sad and scared and alone that I couldn't resist the urge. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the pocket knife I always carried with me. Flipping it open I pressed it to my skin. Crimson beads of blood swelled up underneath the blade until they burst. Not feeling satisfied I cut myself again and again. Finally the adrenaline rush that always came with the cutting came to me and I could no longer feel the pain swelling up in my heart. Finally it began to wear off. Going to the sink I washed my wrist off with water, along with my knife. Slipping it back into my pocket I walked back into the lobby where my family waited patiently. Sitting down beside my mom I stared at the clock on the wall that ticked by so slowly that every second it ticked off felt like a century. "Jace, did you cut yourself?" my mom whispered, touching my arm softly. "No," I lied. "Then why is your wrist all sliced up? I know that you're upset but was it really necessary for you to do that?" she asked. I knew that she was upset but she didn't understand it, no one except Violet understood my cutting, another reason why I loved her so much. "Mom you don't understand why I did that, its my way of coping, just leave me alone," I growled, turning away from her. Her crying started back up again, but I didn't care that I had hurt her. All I could think about was Violet.

Seven hours later Carlisle walked out of the two swinging doors that separated the lobby from all of the other stuff. I was beginning to get impatient, hopefully this meant that he had good news. Before he could say anything though I blurted out, "Is she okay? Is anything wrong with her that could make her die?" Sighing he sat down in a chair in front of the rest of us and retaliated the news, "Violet suffered a lot of blood loss from her injuries. We cleaned her wounds as best as we could and repaired her damaged organs as best as we could. But from all of the shock and blood loss she's in a coma, which is typical and she should wake up in a few days. But there is also the possibility she could get an infection and die. We couldn't save the fetus, it was to severed to even try and begin to save. She'll be lucky if she can ever conceive another baby will all the damage that was done and all the scar tissue there will be." My breath caught, she could die? She was in a coma? She could never have children again? Suddenly I was enraged beyond anything I had ever felt, Kevin or whoever had done this to MY precious Violet was going to pay! And I would be the one doing the stabbing this time! If I ever saw her dad again he'd be dead, but of course I'd torture him first like he had done to Violet for the past seven years. "Jace, are you okay?" my mom asked, concern thick in her voice. "Yeah," I said, "The only that's wrong is that my girlfriend could possibly die and she can never have kids again!!! I am going to kill the bastard that did this to her. I hope I get to see him again, he's dead!" I was shouting now, but I didn't care who heard me. Kevin needed to die! My poor Violet was probably going to and he was the one who caused it. "Jace, calm down," my mother said in a hushed tone. "How can you tell me to calm down when she could possibly die! How would you feel if dad was in this situation? You'd be upset too," I shouted, but softer than what it had been before. "Jace, she isn't going to die. There's a two percent chance, but I'm sure she won't. She has some of the best doctors in the world caring for her. You can come and see her for a little bit if you'd like, she's stable right now," Carlisle said.

I was expecting the worse when I walked into her hospital room and man did I get it. All sorts of tubes and wires were stuck to her, tubes were down her nose. I was shocked. She looked lifeless, all the color was drained out of her, only dark shadows remained under her eyes. She was gaunt and pale, lifeless. Seeing her in this state made me break down, tears poured out of my eyes. My mom was in the room with me and came over to me and started rubbing my back. "Shh, Jace. It'll be okay baby, she'll be fine. She is not going to die, she has Carlisle taking care of her. Its okay," she soothed me, but with little effect. I kept sobbing, I couldn't stand seeing her like this, if I lost her I would have nothing. I'd kill myself. I didn't care what the effect would be on my family, I would die and die in pain. My mom held me like when I was a little boy and let me get all of my emotions out. When I was done crying my eyes were sore and I couldn't breath well, but still I felt depressed about the situation I was in. Telling my mom I was fine, she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat, I decided to stay with my Violet to make sure she was okay.

A few minutes later I walked over to her bed and began stroking her hand soothingly, she looked so frail that I was scared I'd break her. Staring at her lifeless but still beautiful face I suddenly felt a determination to make her live, even if that meant turning her into a vampire. But I didn't want to do that without her consent, what if she thought they were heartless monsters and would rather die than become one and by turning her into one would ruin our relationship forever? A few more minutes of peace staring at my beautiful Violet I heard a snaky voice come up behind me, "Oh, so you must be the notorious Jace. Violet has begged-I mean said so much about you." It had to be one person and one person only. Turning around I stared the devil in the eyes, the man who did this to my Violet. How dare he actually have the nerve to come around here and show his face when HE was the one that did this to her? Anger building up inside me I rushed over to him as fast as I could, gripping his shirt and shoving him into the wall. "Why in the hell did you do this to my Violet you sick bastard! If she dies its all your fault and your going to be the next one to die!" I shouted. Slamming him as hard as I could into the wall I swear I heard a bone crack. I had to take my anger out on this man, he did this to her! He fell on the floor, but I pulled him right back up and began beating the hell out of him. That is until someone heard all the commotion and sent someone to break up the fight. "Jace, calm down," my dad said as he tried to restrain me. But I was trying hard to get out of his iron like vice. I hated Kevin for what he had done to my Violet and he needed to pay! Someone was trying to help Kevin up and I screamed out, "He did this to her! He needs to die! Kill him! Make him go to jail!" Someone escorted him out of the room before I killed him and my dad led me over to the couch to calm down. "Jace, calm down. He is going to jail for what he did, just calm down, son," my dad said. Not being able to deny the alpha's commands I calmed down. Everything would be okay, wouldn't it? He would go to jail and Violet would wake up, right? God I sure hoped so. Sitting in that hospital room was hell, not knowing what would happen, not knowing when she'd wake up or if she even would. Until I heard someone softly whisper, "Jace?" did I ever feel worse.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, so what's going to happen? Is Kevin going to jail, and who was that at the end who whispered his name. Will Violet survive and if she does what will her reaction be when she finds out what happened to her baby and what will she do when an unexpected guest shows up? Please review because it makes me feel inspired and I write faster!!! Lots of twists and surprises coming up!**


	11. New Story Alert

A/N: NEW STORY ALERT!

Mini Tout is despised by her family; she's a total outcast. And she believes them. Until she meets Alec Volturi! Can he change her out look on life?

Sneak peek:

_They say you make twelve different assumptions the first time you meet someone. That may be true but the assumptions I made the first time I met Alec Volturi were normal. Man did I need a reality check, he was anything but. That took me a little while to conclude, but from the first time I met him, he seemed special._


	12. Imaginary VPOV

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but I was on restriction-that means no computer access. But now I have it back so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Imaginary VPOV

I was dreaming. Or was I dead? The last thing I could remember was Kevin stabbing me in my stomach… Surely I was dead by now, or was I? I couldn't tell. Blackness engulfed me and I couldn't feel anything. But somewhere in the background of all the blackness I thought I could faintly hear Jace's voice calling out to me. Of course I wanted to answer him back but I couldn't. Was I dying? What was happening to me? Accepting that I couldn't do anything I let the blackness take me under.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the blackness receded. Flickering my eyes open, everything was blurry but I saw Jace standing with his back to me, peering out a window. I was alive! Or was I? Was I dreaming? I couldn't tell. All I could tell was that I was elated because the blackness was gone. Jace appeared to be off in lala land and I needed to get his attention to know what in the hell was going on. It seemed to take all the effort in the world but finally I managed to whisper out one simple word, "Jace?" Afraid to say it, I was scared that everything would only turn out to be a dream and that the blackness would finally take me under. But, that one little word seemed to hold all the power in the world as he quickly spun around and ran to my side in a flash. "Violet, are you okay? Do you know where you are?" he asked, concerned. "I'm in the hospital, but how in the world did I get here?" I asked, I couldn't remember anything. "You were stabbed in the stomach, a lot. We didn't think you'd make it. You've been in a coma for three days," he said. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry. Suddenly my memories from the event came rushing back and I gasped back a sob.

"Did the baby make it?" I asked, bleary eyed. Before he said the answer I already knew the response. "No," he said, looking down at the floor, taking one of my tube-covered hands in his. He squeezed it softly in reassurance and looked into my eyes. "So how long am I in here for?" I asked, sighing. "A minimum of two weeks, and months of recovery," he said back. Damn. "Did they catch Kevin?" I asked, determined. "Yes. He hasn't gone to court yet, they needed you well enough to attend court to testify against him," he said. "He needs to go to jail, he needs to die. He killed our baby, he had no right!" I cried. "I know, I managed to hurt him good before someone could pull me off though," he said. Nodding, I was going to say more but in walked Carlisle. "How are you," he said. "Horrible," I croaked back. Jace moved off to the side so Carlisle could do his work but I wanted him to still be holding my hand. "Well, you've made it out of the coma but the road ahead of you will be rough. Recovery takes awhile but I think you'll heal fine," he said reassuringly. His hand moved to my bandage at my stomach and when he lifted it up I was shocked. Seven half-foot long cuts were in my skin, surrounded my gauze and staples. Shock was evident on my face as he said, "It took almost two hundred staples to sew you back up." I couldn't really say anything to that but after a few more tests he walked back to his office and let Jace and I be alone.

"I hate that this happened," I said, tears coming out of my eyes. I really did hate Kevin now. For all the trouble he caused me and Jace, for taking my baby's life away and possibly mine. I really did think he deserved to die for all the agony he had put me through. "But I think I have something that might cheer you up," he said, smiling. He couldn't have been more wrong. "What is it?" I questioned, clearly intrigued. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back," he said. He strode out of the room and a few minutes returned, grinning brightly.

In behind him walked someone I hadn't seen in over seven years, my mom. With bright blonde hair and green eyes we looked alike, her eyes were brimmed in red and I guess that was to be expected. "Violet!" she exclaimed brightly, striding forward to my bed. But I didn't want her to touch me, I couldn't stand to even look at her. She was the one who had left me to be raised by Kevin, aka the person who ruined my life! "Get away from me," I growled low in my throat. She took another step towards me, confused. That was too close. Grabbing the closest thing to me I chunked it at her. It hit her, which was surprising considering what a horrible aim I had. "I hate you! Get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again! Bitch! YOU left me with Kevin to face this torture! YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could, desperately trying to find something else to throw at her. But Jace raced over to me and pinned my arms down, but I was flailing and screaming, trying to get out of his hold. My mom tried to calm me down too, tears cascading out of her eyes and onto her shirt.-That only made me angrier. It was like she "cared". A nurse rushed into the room with a shot of clear liquid and injected it into my skin. The world became fuzzy and I blacked out.

Waking up again I felt like I had a massive hangover but I wasn't outraged anymore. Seeing my mom and Jace talking made me upset, I didn't want her anywhere near him. Jace noticed I was awake and calmly strode over to me, stating, "Are you willing to be calm and talk about this with her, Violet?" Looking down at my lap I nodded and began to cry. "I just really hate her for what she did to me," I whimpered back, deeply wishing I was being held in his arms. "I understand why you feel that way, but please at least try to let her explain. She was really worried about you," he said back, stroking my hair softly. Well she hadn't been worried about me for seven years…why now? "Violet, I know that you hate me because I left you with him. I tried to win custody of you several times, but I never won. When I left, I wanted to take you with me. Your dad wouldn't let me. But I thought they you'd be fine, he had always liked you before. I had no idea he'd do something like this, honey. I'm sorry, I truly am," she sobbed, taking another step towards my bed. She tried to lean down and hug me, but I looked at her with as much hate as I could and she stopped. "If you really would have wanted me, you could have taken me. So I'm not going to forgive you. I hate you, I don't think anything can change that. Will you _please leave_," I said through clenched teeth. Clearly I hurt her, good. She nodded and strode out the door, shutting it behind her.

Jace just stared at me, a shocked expression on his face. "Violet, I understand how you must hate her so much, but can't you _at least try to see reason. She tried to get you back, but she couldn't. And if she would have gotten custody over you, we would have never met. Things happen for a reason, Violet. Everything does, just try to understand that. Try to forgive her. I love my mom and I know you love yours too, somewhere deep inside you. Just try to see that and try to see reason through all of this," Jace said soothingly, stroking my hair softly. "I'll try to, Jace," was all I said before I rolled over to my other side and stared at the wall. I had a lot of thinking to do. Should I forgive her, or not. But I was a believer in the whole concept that everything happens for a reason, so maybe her leaving me with my dad did have some good in it. I met Jace. But it still didn't fix all of my problems…like Kevin. All of the thinking was making me tired. Probably sensing that I needed rest, Jace leaned over the bed and kissed me on my head, telling me to get my rest, I would need it for the upcoming days to get better. And then, to testify against Kevin and make him pay. I knew he was right, but I wanted to stay up and contemplate forgiving my mother. But I couldn't. I was weak and exhausted and finally fell into a fitful slumber._

_A/N: Ok, I know. You waited all this time to read the next chapter and it was short, wtf! I know, just please don't hate me. I'm kinda brain dead. I know what I want to happen, I just can't get it there. Bear with me…_


End file.
